Tu Melodía se Convirtió en mi Armonía
by Sayury Chan
Summary: Hino Kahoko y Tsukimori Len deciden comenzar una relación. Los amantes del Violín junto con el resto de sus amigos, se embarcan en un nuevo concurso que trazará el camino de resto de sus vidas, a medida la historia se va desarrollando, una gran tragedia cambia de manera impactante el destino de los siete amigos. (Contiene LEMON en algunos capítulos).
1. Capítulo 1 ¿Qué Significa Esto?

**_Tu Melodía se Convirtió en mi Armonía._**

Los personajes y la historia del cual está hecho este fic. No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Yuki Kure del Manga La Corda D'Oro, y yo nada más voy a Jugar un poco con su historia y personajes.

 ** _Capítulo 1. ¿Qué Significa Esto?_**

 ** _Tsukimori Len Pov._**

Entré a mi casa, mi madre me saluda y me limito a dar una escasa respuesta, me encuentro tan metido en mis pensamientos que apenas me doy cuenta de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor desde que la dejé cerca de su casa. Subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta, entré a mi cuarto y me senté en el suelo al lado de la ventana apoyando mis brazos en las rodillas y tomando mi cabeza con ambas manos. ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera? Jamás me había sentido así; desde hace un tiempo que note que cuando estoy con ella me siento de manera diferente, pero ¿por qué siento esta incomodidad y al mismo tiempo esta sensación de calidez? Me pregunto si habrá sido un error haberla acompañado al parque de diversiones.

 ** _Flash Back_**

Me encontraba saliendo de la escuela, como siempre haciendo un horario mental, pensando en que haré al llegar a casa antes de dedicarme a tocar mí violín toda la tarde; de repente veo una figura muy similar, una intrépida y sonriente chica de cabello rojo al lado de la puerta de la escuela pero por alguna razón se le notaba un poco incomoda y nerviosa, sin pensarlo seguí avanzando hacia ella. Al llegar me percato de la presencia de Tsuchiura y de una joven que los acompaña. Cuando de repente me sorprende la sugerencia de la desconocida chica.

Kohako: Tsukimori Kun, es una gran idea puedes acompañarnos al parque de diversiones si deseas.- mientras muestra esa amable sonrisa como siempre.

A lo cual respondo: ¿por qué habría de ir con ustedes? - veo como la chica de sonrisa radiante se decepciona un poco, pero paso de lado sin tomar importancia a su reacción.

Todo ese día estuve rondando todo el día con la famosa petición a decir verdad no me pude concentrar en mis ensayos. Al día siguiente en la escuela mientras ya había transcurrido casi la mitad del día me di cuenta que Hino estuvo invitando a todos los miembros del concurso para que la acompañasen pero al parecer todos tenían planes. Inconscientemente me dirigí a la azotea, no sé porque pero ese lugar es relajante para mí. Subo las escaleras, abro la puerta y la veo ahí a ella, parada junto al barandal con su cabeza baja mientras el viento juega con su cabello carmesí y los paletones de su falta. En ese momento sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido y comienzo a ponerme algo inquieto quizás hasta nervioso, pero entre más la observo me doy cuenta de la triste expresión de su rostro y no me di ni cuenta de cuando mis piernas comenzaron a caminar justo hacia la baranda conde ella se encuentra apoyada.

-Kahoko: Tsutimori kun. ¿Vienes a practicar? lo siento mucho, me marcho en este momento. – mientras hace una forzada sonrisa.

-Len: No, no hace falta no venía a practicar. -Le respondí viendo hacia otro lado.

-Kahoko: Tsukimori kun, lamento lo de ayer, lamento haberte invitado. Sé que no te gustan este tipo de cosas; es más, no sé ni por que acepté, debí rechazar la oferta de la amiga de Tsuchiura kun. - dijo ella mientras volvía a poner una leve expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

-Len: No te preocupes no es que no me guste, solo es que prefiero pasar mi tiempo solo, pero… si deseas tanto ir… puedo acompañarte si gustas. – (un momento, ¿por qué le dije eso?)

Kahoko: ¿Enserio Tsukimori kun? Kyaaaaa! Muchas gracias te prometo que te divertirás mucho, daré lo mejor de mí para que así sea.

-Len: No tienes por qué exagerar.- respondí fríamente mientras miraba hacia el lado izquierdo bajando un poco la cabeza. Aunque desconozco la razón me sentí muy bien de verla sonreír de nuevo con tanta felicidad. – Bien, Nos vemos en la entrada del parque esta tarde, le dije muy poco expresivo mientras ella salió corriendo dando saltitos de emoción. En el instante en que ella salió por la puerta no pude evitar sobresaltarme y sorprenderme. Me senté en la banca que estaba cerca, baje la cabeza y con mi mano derecha tape mi boca y no pude evitar preguntarme a mí mismo. ¿Por qué la invité, en que estaba pensando cuando le dije que la podía acompañar si ella tanto lo deseaba?

 ** _End Flash Back_**

 ** _Tsukimori Len End Pov._**

Tsukimori kun se encontraba totalmente aturdido y nervioso en la obscuridad de su cuarto donde la única luz que entraba era la del reflejo de una maravillosa luna resplandeciente, y es que sí, Aquella hermosa chica de tez blanca ojos brillantes y refinados color oro y un muy bien delineado y escultural cuerpo había causado reacciones que el pobre y atractivo chico de cabellos azulados no podía comprender. Él se encontraba totalmente perdido en los recuerdos de la divertida y cálida tarde que compartió con la mujer que comparte un amor tan grande, profundo y una pasión desmedida por el violín al igual que el de él.

 **N/A:**

 ** _Hola, este es mi primer trabajo así que espero que les guste mucho y me ayuden dándome consejos necesarios para mejorar. Les prometo que no dejaré la historia abandonada ya que como buena lectora que soy me gusta leer las historias terminadas._**

 ** _Próximo capítulo. La esperada Cita de Len y Kahoko en el parque de Diversiones._**


	2. El calor de tu Compañía

Los personajes y la historia del cual está hecho este fic. No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mente maestra de Yuki Kure del Manga La Corda D'Oro, yo nada más voy a Jugar un poco con su historia y personajes.

 _ **Capítulo 2. El calor de tu compañía.**_

Tsukimori Len se encontraba repasando cada momento vivido de la hermosa tarde que había pasado en compañía de la hermosa Hino Kahoko pero aún no encontraba el motivo por el cual se había detonado una explosión de emociones que no comprendía, el no creía en el Amor, nunca lo había experimentado razón por la cual no entendía lo que ocurría dentro de él.

Por otro lado de la ciudad esa noche, se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos tan intensos como el carmesí sentada en la cama de su cuarto con las luces apagadas con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho y con ambos brazos sobre ellas escondiendo su cabeza en el espacio que sus brazos estrechados formaban. Al igual que el atractivo chico de cabellera azulada y ojos ámbar, se encontraba sumisa en sus pensamientos, ella sabía que amaba escuchar el sonido del violín de este, le producía sensaciones hermosas que la transportaban a un mundo totalmente diferente pero lo que había ocurrido esa tarde era totalmente extraño. Se cuestionaba a si misma por qué ahora que pensaba en él se ponía nerviosa y una calidez subía a sus mejillas transformando su cara en un reflejo de su cabello. Admitía que se sentía emocionada antes de salir esa tarde con él, pero el sentimiento que ahora corría por su cuerpo iba más allá de una simple emoción.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **Hino Kahoko Pov**_

Salí corriendo de la escuela en el instante en que sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la jornada de clases de la academia, cuando ya estaba llegando a la salida Alguien me detuvo tomando mi brazo izquierdo.

-Tsuchiura: ¡Hey Hino Chan! Espera un momento, ¿a donde vas con tanta prisa?

-Kahoko: ¡Oh! Tsuchiura Kun eres tú. Disculpa llevaba prisa para poder ir a cambiar mi ropa antes de ir al parque de diversiones.

-Tsuchiura: ¿Cambiarte?- (Pregunta el un poco extrañado mientras arqueaba una ceja y continua hablando) - Creí que no irías ya que todos nuestros amigos te dijeron que no podían acompañarte.

-Kahoko: Es Cierto, pero… acabo de estar en la azotea con Tsukimori Kun y el se ofreció para acompañarme. – (respondí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que denotaba mi emoción por tal acontecimiento).

-Tsuchiura: ¿Tsukimori aceptó ir al parque de diversiones? ¡vaaayaaa! Eso sí que me desconcierta un poco después de su respuesta y reacción de ayer. - (Dijo él mientras se llevaba una mano hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza y sobaba su cabellera y fruncía un poco el seño).

-Kahoko: Igual me tomó un poco por sorpresa. – (dije un poco avergonzada recordando lo sucedido el día anterior). – Pero bueno se nos hará tarde así que me voy, nos vemos en la entrada del parque a las 3:00 en punto – le dije mientras retomaba mi marcha a toda velocidad sin prestar atención a lo que Tsuchiura kun me dijo al final, a decir verdad no pude escucharle.

Llegue a mi casa muy agitada, salude a mi madre y a mi hermana y subí lo más pronto posible a mi habitación, tomé una ducha y luego saque toda la ropa de mi closet y la dejé caer en la cama y el suelo. Realmente no sabía cómo vestirme. Debo admitir que me encontraba muy emocionada aunque no sé muy bien la razón pero decidí arreglarme lo más bonita que pude. Tomé un vestido azulado de mangas pequeñas con un corte a la cintura que marcaba muy bien la silueta de mi cuerpo y su largo llegaba un poco arriba de mis rodillas, el vestido tenía una cinta color blanca alrededor de la cintura y estaba todo forrado con un encaje muy fino y delicado. Tome unas sandalias de tacón pequeño que hacían juego con el vestido y una chaqueta blanca. Cuando me vi al espejo me asombre de lo hermosa y femenina que me veía. Luego decidí hacer un recogido de mi cabello hacia el lado derecho ondulando las puntas que quedaban libres de este. Me puse un leve maquillaje y cuando vi la hora me di cuenta que ya eran las 2:30. Kyaaaaaaaaaaa… Era demasiado tarde si no salía en ese momento llegaría muy retrasada. Así que me dispuse a correr con todas mis fuerzas y a toda velocidad hacia la estación de trenes.

 _ **Hino Kahoko End Pov**_

Tanto como Tsukimori Len, Tsuchiura Ryotaro y su amiga que lo Acompaña se encontraban en la entrada del parque de diversiones esperando a Hino Kahoko. Eran las 3:15 y comenzaban a desesperarse, sobre todo la acompañante de Tsuchiura que al parecer tenía algo importante que hablar con este, pero sabiendo que él no accedería a ir solo con ella se vio en la obligación de invitar a sus amigos a que les acompañasen y luego buscaría un momento para quedar a solas con él y decirle lo que tanto tiempo había esperado confesarle. De pronto la misteriosa chica dice: !Oye Ryo! ¿Por qué no nos adelantamos un poco y dejamos que tu amigo espere a Kahoko chan? Mientras que esta sin esperar respuesta le da el boleto de pase doble a Tsukimori y toma del brazo a Tsuchiura arrastrándolo hacia adentro del parque.

Ciertamente a Tsukimori no le desagradaba la idea ya que no le gustaba compartir su tiempo con extraños y tampoco era de su entero agrado pasar una tarde entera con Tsuchiura ya que antes del concurso habían tenido sus diferencias, no se odiaban pero su relación no era la mejor de todo el grupo. Se encontraba observando el boleto que la chica le entregó cuando se percata de que una persona se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia donde el estaba.

 _ **Tsukimori Len Pov.**_

¡Hahoko! Eso fue lo único que pude pronunciar cuando vi la chica de cabellos de fuego y mirada de oro que venía corriendo, sabía que ella era una chica atractiva, durante las selecciones del concurso pude ver que ella se veía realmente bella con sus trajes de gala pero hoy me sorprendió, se veía hermosa, creo que en mi rostro se pudo visualizar un leve sonrojo el cual disimule muy bien viendo hacia otro lado.

-Kahoko: Tsukimori kuuuuun! Lamento la demora de verdad discúlpame. – (dijo ella haciendo una reverencia de disculpa al estilo japonés). Uhhh… ¿Dónde están Tsuchiura Kun y su Amiga?

-Len: Ya entraron. – (Respondí un poco frío) – Se cansaron de esperarte así que decidieron dejarme aquí solo esperándote.

-Kahoko: Lo siento, es que no alcancé el tren y tuve que esperar a el siguiente, Bueno no demoremos más entremos. – (dijo ella dando una gran sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón palpitara fuerte) deje que ella se adelantara unos cuantos pasos y no podía dejar de admirarla y me puse a pensar… realmente ella se ve bien con su uniforme pero… no entiendo porque no me había percatado que realmente es una chica sumamente atractiva, será que su torpeza no me dejaba ver lo que está tan a la vista.

-Kahoko: Tsukimori Kun… Tsukimori Kun… (Me habla ella sacándome de mis extraños pensamientos)

-Len: Ahh… (Respondí un poco despistado y avergonzado)

-Kahoko: ¿Te Encuentras Bien? – (Pregunto ella poniendo una expresión tan dulce en su delicado rostro que me hace sobresaltarme un poco).

-Len: Ehhhh si Claro…. Bueno y ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Kahoko: bueno subamos a Ese. – (dijo ella entusiasmada señalando la montaña Rusa)

Estuvimos toda la tarde pasando de atracción en atracción. Debo admitir que me divertí y que quizás mi seriedad y serenidad se fue un poco de lado dejando escapar unas cuantas sonrisas. No podía dejar de ver la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Kahoko, hacia que me sacara del mundo real y me llevara a las fantasías, me sentía de la misma manera como cuando la escucho tocar su violín, totalmente atrapado en su dulce y tierna atmosfera. En todo el trayecto no pudimos quedar con Tsuchiura, aunque me tranquilizaba ya que podía pasar disfrutando yo solo de la compañía de Kahoko.

De pronto se le ocurre la idea de entrar a la casa embrujada, aunque me opuse, no porque me diera miedo si no porque sabía que ella es una torpe y que se asustaría mucho pero insistió tanto que decidimos entrar.

Estaba muy obscuro y en total silencio y quietud, de repente se escuchó un espeluznante grito al fondo del pasillo por el cual caminábamos y pude sentir como Kahoko se paralizo volteé la mirada hacia ella y estaba toralmente aterrada, con una expresión increíble de miedo en sus ojos pero con una determinación implacable de terminar el recorrido. A media íbamos avanzando aparecían monstros de la nada, más gritos espeluznantes, ratones que se cruzaban por nuestros pies, murciélagos volando sobre nuestras cabezas cuando de pronto me paralicé y mi piel se erizó por completo cuando Escuché un Fuerte grito proveniente de Kahoko sentí como unos temblorosos y delicados brazos rodearon mi abdomen y me aprisionaron con gran fuerza. Me sorprendí mucho me estaba abrazando porque un fantasma había salido del techo para asustarla, ella me había tomado por la espalda, podía sentir el miedo y el terror por todo su cuerpo entonces solté un poco su agarre y me di la vuelta, la abracé y le dije con un tono suave y sutil; - Salgamos de aquí.

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras ella reacciona bruscamente y me suelta puedo ver como su cara estaba toralmente ruborizada pero al mismo tiempo el miedo seguía presente en ella así que le extendí mi mano y le dije: - Si tienes miedo tómala te ayudaré a Salir de aquí. Ella, un poco avergonzada, tomó mi mano y en ese instante sentí que algo extraño recorrió todo mi cuerpo, fue como si una corriente de electricidad hubiera entrado por mi mano y se expandiera rápidamente a través de él. Su mano, Su delicada mano era tan cálida, no quería soltarla desde ese instante tuve un deseo enorme de querer protegerla, así que la saqué de ese lugar lo más rápido que pude y cuando nos encontramos fuera ella se abalanzó contra mí y me abrazó muy fuerte.

-Kahoko: Lo... lo.. lo.. sien.. Siento Tsukimori kun. Gra… Gracias por Salvarme.

Correspondí su abrazo, pude sentir que aún se encontraba asustada, puse mi mano derecha sobre su cabeza, le hice un pequeño cariño en ella y le dije: - No Te preocupes ya todo está bien. De pronto, Mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir que el abrazo de ella se volvió suave y delicado, su cabeza trató de introducirse de manera sutil en mi pecho y luego soltó su agarre de mi espalda para colocar sus manos en mi abdomen. De pronto, totalmente en shock me cuestioné ¿Qué es esto, qué es esta sensación, que debería de hacer? No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que llegue a encontrarme en este punto? ¿Por qué no la he soltado, por qué sigo sosteniéndola con firmeza en los brazos? ¿Por qué la atmosfera es tan cálida en este momento… Ella se separó un poco de mí y levantó su cabeza y me vio fijamente a los ojos, wooow su mirada llena de ternura me atrapó por completo y me desconectó de mis pensamientos, olvidé totalmente que nos encontrábamos en medio de un parque de diversiones y me deje envolver por su atmosfera y sus preciosos ojos. Fue como si todo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera y que éramos los únicos que existíamos en ese instante. En ningún momento la solté seguía sosteniéndola en mis brazos mientras nos veíamos fijamente, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido no podía dejar de mirarla pero de pronto sentí la necesidad de acercarme más a ella, la distancia entre nosotros se hacía más corta poco a poco cuando de pronto….

HINO CHAN, TSUKIMORI KUN ¿Qué están haciendo, Dónde han estado?

 _ **Continuara….**_

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Jejeje lo siento no me maten… me inspire escribiendo creo y me alargue un poco.**_

 _ **A decir verdad no sé cuantos capítulos vaya a tener esta historia pero si sé que no serán pocos. No se pierdan en el siguiente cap. El desenlace de la cita de nuestros bellos amantes y que pasará cuando ambos descubran lo que sienten el uno por el otro.**_


	3. El Calor de tu compañía parte

Los personajes y la historia del cual está hecho este fic. No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mente maestra de Yuki Kure del Manga La Corda D'Oro, yo nada más voy a Jugar un poco con su historia y personajes.

 ** _Capítulo 3 El Calor de tu compañía parte 2._**

 ** _Flash Back continuation_**

 ** _Tsukimori Len Pov._**

… era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido no podía dejar de mirarla, cuando de pronto sentí la necesidad de acercarme más a ella, la distancia entre nosotros se hacía más corta poco a poco cuando de pronto….

HINO CHAN, TSUKIMORI KUN ¿Qué están haciendo, Dónde han estado?

Esa voz, esa voz es de Tsuchiura, fue lo único que pude pensar en ese momento, en ese instante regresé al mundo real y me di cuenta de la comprometedora situación en la que me encontraba.

 ** _Tsukimori Len End Pov._**

Tan pronto los dos violinistas escucharon la voz de Tsuchiura, sintieron que en ese mismo instante aquella atmosfera tan mágica que se había creado se comenzó a desmoronar y a caer en pedazos. Se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban abrazados muy cariñosamente y la distancia entre sus cuerpos era extremadamente corta. Rápidamente se separaron mientras que la sangre subía a sus mejillas y llenaba de fuego puro sus rostros, ambos viendo hacia lados distintos con su mirada clavada en el suelo esperaron a que Tsuchiura y su Acompañante se aproximaran hacia donde ellos estaban. Tsuchiura se había dado cuenta de que algo raro estaba ocurriendo con ese par y con un tono bastante serio y frío volvió a preguntarles.

-Tsuchiura: ¿Qué les ocurre, por qué aún no han respondido?

-Kahoko: eeehhh jajaja etooo, no, no pasa nada Tsuchiura Kun, no pienses cosas extrañas, - (dijo ella moviendo sus brazos como loca y negando con su cabeza mientras comenzaba a sudar frío).

Tsuchiura: entonces Hino Chan, ¿por qué estas tan nerviosa?

La pregunta de su amigo, dejó a la chica en extremo shock, quedo paralizada sus ojos totalmente abiertos y comenzó a ruborizarse rápidamente. Tsukimori pudo notar la extraña reacción de la chica y pensó que debía hacer algo antes de que la pobre sufriera un colapso por los nervios.

-Len: Lo que ocurre es que a Hino se le ocurrió entrar a la casa embrujada y dentro de ella se asusto mucho, creo que la impresión fue demasiado para ella ya que sé quedo horrorizada y su cuerpo no respondía, así que no me quedó otra opción que sacarla lo más rápido posible de ese lugar. Pero por lo que veo aun no se ha podido recuperar de la experiencia, solo hay que verla a la cara para darse cuenta de ello. – (todo esto lo dijo con el tono lleno de indiferencia que le caracteriza)

-Tsuchiura: ¡oh ya veo! – (dijo él con un tono de duda, como si no creyera lo que el chico de cabellos azulados le decía). – ¿Te encuentras bien Hino Chan, Necesitas que te compremos algo para calmarte? – (dijo él con un tono amable y con un leve rastro de preocupación).

Seguido de sus palabras, la Ahora actual Novia de Tsuchiura Ryotaro intervino denotando un leve grado de celos de que su novio estuviera preocupado por una chica que no era ella.

Novia de Tsuchiura: Oye Ryo, se está haciendo tarde, creo que como buen novio que eres, debes acompañarme a mi casa. (Dijo la astuta chica haciendo un puchero).

Las palabras de aquella extraña chica sorprendieron mucho a la pareja de violinistas ya que ambos no sabían que su amigo Tsuchiura era de esos de chicos que establecen ese tipo de relaciones.

-Kahoko: No… novio has dicho (pregunto con un suave tono la peli roja). – Me habías dicho que ella era tu amiga del instituto al que ibas antes.

-Tsuchiura: Lo siento Hino chan, la verdad es que ella no solo era mi amiga, si no que era mi ex novia, estuvimos saliendo por tres meses en el instituto.- (dijo el chico un poco sonrojado y sonriendo con mucha vergüenza).

-Novia de Tsuchiura: ¡Así es! Pero ahora nos hemos encontrado de nuevo y decidimos retomar aquel amor que habíamos dejado abandonado. – (Dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que tomaba con ambas manos el brazo izquierdo de Tsuchiura) – Bien es Hora de Irnos Ryo, Tsukimori San, ¿Puedes encargarte de Hino San? Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora entonces no creo que nuestra presencia sea necesaria.

-Len: No hay Problema (respondió con un firme tono frío el violinista).

-Novia de Tsuchiura: Bien, nos vamos – (Dijo la extraña chica llevando casi a rastras a su novio de aquel lugar.

-Tsuchiura: Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Hino Chan. Tsukimori Kun por favor acompaña a Hino Chan hasta su casa, es un poco tarde para que una chica ande sola por las calles. (Dijo mientras se alejaban)

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos violinistas por varios minutos, ninguno sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar. Ambos estaban consientes de que lo que había ocurrido antes de que Tsuchiura les interrumpiera no era una simple situación generada por el miedo que Hino Kahoko había sentido al haber estado en la casa embrujada, Sabían que ambos habían experimentado algo especial con ese cálido abrazo. Cuando de pronto…. Gggrrrrrhhhh… El estomago hambriento de la chica hacia señales de alarma. Tsukimori escucho y atendió bien al llamado de la chica llevándola a comer a un restaurante fuera del parque de Diversiones.

La noche estaba cayendo mientras ellos se dirigían al restaurante, comenzaba a hacer un poco de frio. Tsukimori se percato que la chica comenzaba a temblar y se quitó su chaqueta la cual puso sobre los hombros de la hermosa dama. Ella no dijo nada pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse y contesto simple y tímidamente Gracias….

Entraron al Restaurante, Disfrutaron de una deliciosa Cena aunque en silencio ya que ambos se sentían nerviosos e incómodos; efecto que causaba que no pudieran pronunciar palabras con tranquilidad. Salieron del restaurante y se dirigían camino a casa de Hino Kahoko. La helada, obscura y fría Noche se hacía sentir mientras ellos caminaban; en las calles predominaba la soledad. Mientras ellos avanzaban en la esquina de la calle donde se encontraban había un pequeño grupo de hombres ingiriendo bebidas y fumando cigarrillos, Tsukimori se percató muy tarde de la presencia de aquellos hombres ya que, de haberse dado cuenta desde antes, hubiera cambiado de rumbo para continuar su trayecto por un lugar más seguro. Tsukimori Tomó a Hino de la mano y comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido. Ella se sobresalto con la acción que había hecho su acompañante pero cuando vio hacia el lugar donde estaba el grupo de hombres lo entendió, apretó fuerte la mano del chico de cabellos azulados y siguió su paso.

Gracias al Cielo cuando pasaron cerca de aquellos extraños hombres ninguno tuvo reacción alguna, fue como si no hubieran notado la presencia de los dos nerviosos violinistas. Caminaron unas cuantas calles más cuando ya se encontraban cerca de la casa de Hino, No sabían cómo habían llegado tan rápido hasta ese lugar cuando de pronto…

\- Hermana de Kahoko: ¡Kaho Chan!

-Kahoko: Onee San. -(Contesta la chica un poco asustada, percatándose de que aún ella y Tsukimori Kun seguían tomados de la mano. Hace un rápido movimiento separándose del chico de cabellos azulados soltando aquella cálida mano que le había transmitido seguridad). – Tsukimori kun, ella es mi hermana mayor, si quieres puedes dejarme aquí, de ahora en adelante me iré con ella.

-Len: Esta bien, Gusto en Conocerle Mi nombre es Tsukimori Len, Con su permiso me retiro, Buenas Noches. – (dijo este dándose la vuelta un poco avergonzado)

-Kahoko: Tsukimori Kun, Tu chaqueta… (Dijo ella quitándosela de sus hombros).

-Len: Quédatela… todavía hace frío, Me la devuelves después. (Dijo mientras se alejaba sumamente nervioso, pensaba para sí mismo ¿Será que la hermana de Kahoko nos vio tomados de las manos, o no, si es así que debería de hacer? Un momento. ¿Qué me está pasando, el día de hoy he estado actuando de manera extraña e impulsiva?). El chico se alejó todavía más perdido en sus locos pensamientos mientras que la pelirroja lo veía marcharse.

\- Hermana de Kahoko: Kaho Chan, ¿Ese Chico tan atractivo y educado es tu novio?

-Kahoko ¿Queeeeeeeeeé? No. No… Nooooo… Onee San no es lo que piensas, de verdad, Te equivocas el solo es…. No es en realidad lo que estas pensando creo que estás mal interpretando las cosas. Veras el solo me acompañaba porque…. (Dijo la nerviosa chica totalmente sonrojada agitando sus brazos desesperadamente y con ambas manos haciendo signos de negación mientras que las palabras de su hermana la interrumpían de su torpe excusa).

\- Hermana de Kahoko: Jajajaja. No te preocupes mi querida hermana; No hace falta que digas más, realmente me doy cuenta de la situación…. – (dijo con un tono sarcástico). - Bueno vámonos a casa ya es tarde, Madre nos está esperando; y no te preocupes… No se lo diré a mamá, Guardaré tu secreto… (Esto último lo dijo en forma de susurro llevándose su dedo índice a los labios y guiñando un ojo).

Kahoko no supo cómo responder ante la acción de su hermana y aunque trató de pronunciar palabras para decirle a su hermana que las cosas no eran como ella pensaba, un nudo se atravesó en su garganta dejándola totalmente muda. Se limitó a proseguir por el corto trayecto que faltaba para llegar a su casa en silencio.

Ambas muchachas llegaron a su casa, saludaron a su madre de manera cordial como siempre y se separaron, la hermana de Kahoko se fue a cenar mientras que la pelirroja subió corriendo a su habitación gritándole a su madre que no iba a comer por que ya había cenado con sus amigos. Entró en la habitación y se sentó en su cama perdida en sus pensamientos

 ** _End Flash Back_**

Esto nos devuelve al inicio y presente de la historia, ambos chicos, cada uno en sus habitaciones meditando lo que había ocurrido ese día. Ambos perdidos en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos tratando de entender lo que ocurría, buscando una explicación razonable para entender el por qué de las extrañas sensaciones que sentían a través de sus cuerpos.

 ** _Tsukimori Len Pov._**

Ya he dado vuelta a todo en mi cabeza, pero me niego a creer que sea cierto. Yo Tsukimori Len dije que jamás me enamoraría, estoy seguro que no estoy enamorado. Esto no puede estarme pasando a mí. Mi único amor es el violín y nada más, pero… Ella… pienso en ella, lo que paso hoy… ¿Fue real o solo ha sido producto de mi imaginación? No entiendo nada. ¡Diablos! cómo es posible que esta chica haga de mí todo un lío y me perturbe tanto.

¿Será posible, De verdad, Me gusta Hino Kahoko….?

 ** _Tsukimori Len End Pov._**

 ** _Hino Kahoko Pov._**

Aaaaaaaaagggghhh. No entiendo nada, ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa y mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando pienso en él? Tsukimori Kun jamás se había comportado de esta manera, nunca había sido tan amable conmigo. Su chaqueta… me dio su chaqueta, tomo mi mano, me abrazo. ¡Rayos! que estoy pensando, es obvio que él haría todo eso porque es un chico muy refinado y un verdadero caballero mientras que yo soy una simple y sencilla torpe sin remedio. Pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar que esto que siento es diferente, muy diferente a la admiración que siento por él y su espectacular y hermosa forma de tocar el violín. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre consideré que Tsukimori Kun es un chico muy atractivo, a pesar su personalidad es un poco arrogante y es un poco frío y serio, siempre supe que es muy atractivo. Incluso las chicas de la Academia se mueren por él. Es alto, su cuerpo es delgado pero aún así muy bien formado, su cabellera azulada es espectacular, tiene una magnetizante y encantadora mirada, sus ojos son color ámbar y tiene unos hermosos y delineados labios. Hoy pude tocar su pecho y me di cuenta que es fuerte, me hizo sentir segura mientras me protegía. Esa cálida sensación no puedo sacarla de mi mente.

Un Momento…. ¿Por qué estoy pensando todo esto de él? Imposible. No puede ser…

¿Será que… en verdad, me gusta Tsukimori Kun….?

 ** _Hino Kahoko End Pov._**

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _N/A_**

 ** _Bueno terminé este cap. Woow no puedo creer que haya hecho tres capítulos en tan solo 2 días. Trataré de estar actualizando a diario si es posible mientras mis estudios me lo permitan._**

 ** _Siguiente capítulo, la primera reacción que tendrá este par al verse después del día tan lleno de emociones que vivieron._**

 ** _Por favor sigan mi historia. Les prometo dar lo mejor de mí para no decepcionarles._**


	4. ¡Me gustas!

Los personajes y la historia del cual está hecho este fic. No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mente maestra de Yuki Kure del Manga La Corda D'Oro, yo nada más voy a Jugar un poco con su historia y personajes.

 ** _Capítulo 4. ¡Me gustas!_**

Fue una larga noche tanto como para Hino Kahoko como para Tsukimori Len, ambos dudaban de sus verdaderos sentimientos pero de algo sí estaban seguros, y era de que al verse nuevamente lo sabrían, toda duda que había en sus inexpertos corazones a cerca del amor podrían disiparse si lograran verse a la cara una vez más. Después de tanto pensar y pensar ambos cayeron bajo el profundo hechizo del sueño; aunque para mala suerte de ellos esa magia solo duraría por 1:35' minutos antes de que se llegara la hora de ir a clases.

 ** _Tsukimori Len Pov._**

-Len: Buenos días

-Madre de Len: Buenos días Le…. LEEEEN! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Acaso no has podido dormir? - (pregunta la honorable, respetable y famosa pianista asombrada por las grandes ojeras y la cara de cansancio que trae su hijo esta mañana).

-Len: A decir verdad no mucho ya que tenía que estudiar unas partituras para hoy y me quedé despierto toda la noche. – (Dijo este con un tono adormilado y finalizando la oración con un enorme bostezo) – Bueno me voy. Quiero practicar antes de las clases.

 ** _Tsukimori Len End Pov._**

El Despertar de la chica de cabellos de fuego fue más ruidoso y alborotado que de costumbre. Su madre tuvo que ir a echarle agua en el rostro ya que por más que sonó su despertador ella nunca logró abrir sus ojos. Despertó gritando y haciendo un escándalo y mientras trataba de levantarse de su cama, uno de sus pies se atoró en las sábanas con las que se arropaba y calló de cara contra el suelo; se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y se alistó lo más rápido que pudo. Como ya era de costumbre en ella se dirigió a la academia Seiso corriendo a toda velocidad.

 ** _Hino Kahoko Pov._**

-Uuuuggghhh. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? Siempre me quedo dormida y nunca logro venir temprano… (Dijo ella haciendo una cara de decepción y finalizando con un puchero).

-Tengo que apresurarme, está a punto de sonar la campana, tengo que llegar al salón de clases antes de que el Sensei me regañe y me haga una sanción.

-Uhhhh! Alguien está tocando el violín (dijo mientras se detenía y cerraba los ojos para poder disfrutar de la hermosa melodía que enamoraba sus oídos)

Ese violín es de Tsukimori Kun…

 ** _Hino Kahoko End Pov._**

De pronto Hino Kahoko se puso sumamente nerviosa e inquieta al darse cuenta que el violín que escuchaba era nada más y nada menos que de la persona que había causado tanto revuelo en su mente y corazón el día anterior. Se quedó estática unos segundos hasta que reaccionó y continuó con su camino velozmente hasta su salón de clases.

Durante sus primeras clases estuvo totalmente ausente, físicamente se encontraba presente en el salón de clases pero su mente se encontraba en el parque de diversiones reviviendo aquellos momentos tan bellos y románticos que pasó al lado de Tsukimori. De pronto suena la campana que anunciaba el final del periodo de clases y el inicio del primer receso. Cuando todos se disponían a levantarse de sus asientos, ella seguía aun absorta en sus pensamientos. Pensaba para sí: - " _Necesito verle, quiero aclarar todo este lío de mi cabeza, sé que si le veo podre saber si realmente el me gusta…. Pero me pregunto si será mejor no verle, honestamente no sé cómo reaccionaré cuando le tenga frente a mí_ ". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus amigas Nao Kobayashi y Mio Takato levantan el tono de la voz y pronuncian al unísono

-Mio y Nao: KAAAAAAHOOOOO CHAAAAAN.

La pelirroja se sobresalta y se pone de pie de su asiento al instante de manera muy torpe dejando caer los libros que se encontraban en su escritorio.

-Mio: Estás muy rara Kaho Chan, ¿te ocurre algo?

-Nao: Kahoko chan Date prisa, acaban de anunciar por el alto parlante que los participantes del concurso tienen una reunión en la sala de conferencias del departamento de música. Apresúrate o no llegarás a tiempo.

-Kahoko: No te preocupes Mio, solo estaba un poco distraída. Gracias Chicas, me retiro.

Kahoko salió corriendo del salón de clases y se dirigía a la sala de conferencias del departamento de música. Mientras más se acercaba se daba cuenta que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, le costaba respirar mientras decía para sus adentros _"no quiero… no quiero verle. Aún no estoy preparada para esto, si descubro que en realidad me gusta no sabré que hacer, es casi probable que el no sienta nada por mí. Justo tenían que hacer una reunión el día de hoy. Vaaaaya! Si que estoy de suerte"._ Hino Entró al Salón y efectivamente era la última en aparecer.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Por otro lado el día de Tsukimori fue un poco más tranquilo, debido a su orgulloso carácter él sabía disimular muy bien el enorme lio que ocurría en su cabeza, pero pensaba igual que su compañera del violín. Sabía que para entender lo que le ocurría tenía que verla. Sentía la necesidad de poder ver esos bellos y hermosos ojos que le habían capturado el alma el día anterior. Pero no se sentía preparado. Se había dispuesto a por lo menos el resto de ese día a evitar a la dama pero para su mala suerte, debido al anuncio de la reunión de los miembros del concurso de música, sus planes para no encontrarse con Hino habían sido estropeados en segundos cuando esta entró por la puerta de la sala de conferencias.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

-Kanazawa Sensei: Llegas tarde Hino, Por favor toma asiento.

Hino se sentó en la primera fila de asientos, como entró con la cabeza hacia abajo no vio a Tsukimori, por lo cual se sentía un poco más aliviada pero no del todo relajada. Seguía estando nerviosa porque sabía que la presencia del chico de Cabellos azulados se encontraba por alguna parte de ese salón. Tsukimori por su lado también se encontraba nervioso. Casi le da un ataque cardiaco en el momento en que vio entrar por la puerta a la mujer que había perturbado su mente y corazón completamente.

-Kanazawa Sensei: Bueno ahora sí. Como ya se encuentran todos aquí, no quiero perder más tiempo ya que Ousaki y yo tenemos que marcharnos a otra reunión lo antes posible. El motivo de haberles convocado el día de hoy es para anunciarles que dentro de un mes Tendremos otro concurso y ustedes serán nuestros representantes. (En ese momento todos los chicos quedaron sorprendidos pero continuaron guardando silencio esperando más información). Este concurso será muy diferente al concurso en que anteriormente participaron ustedes. Constará de tres selecciones pero no solo ustedes serán los participantes. Habrá otras dos academias de música que participaran con igual número de concursantes, es decir siete participantes por cada academia. En total serán 21 concursantes en este gran evento.

Todos los chicos se quedaron estupefactos al darse cuenta de que era un evento de gran magnitud. Comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos cuando Kanazawa Sensei les interrumpió.

-Kanazawa Sensei: aún no les he dicho la mejor parte. Los primeros 7 lugares del concurso ganarán una beca completa para ir a estudiar al más prestigioso conservatorio En Viena, Alemania. Los temas de las selecciones les serán entregados a mediados de esta semana. Así que por favor practiquen mucho y les deseamos la mejor de las suertes. Con su permiso Ousaki y yo nos retiramos.

El grupo de los 7 chicos quedó paralizado ante tal noticia. Hablaron entre ellos alrededor de 10 minutos, haciendo especulaciones sobre lo que habría de pasar en ese concurso. Cuando vieron la hora todos comenzaron a salir porque se estaba acabando el tiempo de receso. Primero Salieron Hihara y Yunoki, seguidamente Tsuchiura y Shimizu. Fuyumi se encontraba hablando con Hino pero también pidió permiso para retirarse y se fue, dejando en el salón solo a Hino y Tsukimori.

Hino comenzó a avanzar sin voltear hacia atrás porque sabía que el dueño de sus pensamientos se encontraba aún en aquella habitación, cuando de pronto su marcha es detenida ya que es sujetada por su brazo izquierdo.

-Kahoko: Ts.. Tssss Tsukimori kun… (Dijo ella terriblemente nerviosa y su rostro tan rojo como sus cabellos aunque sin poder ver a los ojos de Tsukimori)

-Len: Hino… Tenemos que hablar. (Afirmó con un tono seguro pero igualmente sonrojado).

-Kahoko: De… que quieres… hablar, ¡ya sé! Vas a decirme que renuncie al concurso porque no estoy lo suficientemente capacitada para competir con otras escuelas verdad. (contestó ella de manera torpe y tratando como de eludir algo, buscando la manera de zafarse rápido de la situación).

-Len: No es eso… (Respondió con un tono de inseguridad mientras bajaba su cabeza y veía hacia el suelo)

En el aquella habitación hubo un perturbador silencio como por 3 minutos. Cuando de pronto…

-¡Es suficiente! dijo Lili, (El Hada de La Música que habitaba en la escuela). -Si no intervengo estos dos me harán esperar todo el día. Agitó su varita y un fuerte viento entró por las ventanas, eran como remolinos feroces que azotaban hacia todos lados. Instintivamente Tsukimori corrió a proteger a Kohako que se encontraba en medio de una corriente de aire tapando sus ojos con ambos brazos. La abrazó y luego se arrodilló con ella en brazos tratando de protegerla mientras las corrientes cesaban. Lili detuvo su magia para haber si su intervención había funcionado y vio a los dos violinistas en el suelo. Hino sentada mientras Tsukimori se encontraba de rodillas acobijandola con sus brazos.

Cuando ambos chicos sintieron que todo había pasado, Hino levantó su cabeza y vio a Tsukimori directamente a los ojos. En ese instante quedaron enlazados, las sensaciones que habían experimentado en el parque de diversiones con aquel abrazo cobraron vida en ese momento. Tsukimori no pudo resistir la tentación de tener a esa chica tan hermosa entre sus brazos y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de Hino, ella también hacia su parte avanzando poco a poco hacia él de modo que sus labios estaban a milímetros de rosarse. Podían sentir su respiración, era casi palpable, los labios de ambos ardían de deseo por probarse mutuamente hasta que Tsukimori terminó con la escasa separación uniendo sus labios con los de la chica de cabellos de fuego y esta correspondió al cálido y tan deseado beso.

En ese momento miles de corrientes eléctricas corrieron por sus cuerpos mientras sus labios danzaban al ritmo de la melodía más hermosa que se ha podido escuchar. Había una atmósfera perfecta, todo era casi mágico alrededor de ellos, no querían romper con el contacto de sus labios pero sus pulmones a gritos pedían el preciado oxigeno. Se separaron quedando a milímetros de volver a besarse, se pusieron de pie y se acomodaban en un nuevo abrazo, Tsukimori Tomaba a Hino por la cintura con su mano izquierda y la derecha la posaba en su tierno rostro, mientras que Hino colocaba ambas manos en el pecho de Tsukimori cuando al unísono ambos chichos lograron susurrar:

\- **_ME GUSTAS…._**

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _N/A:_**

 ** _Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Estoy que me enamoro. Ya me había acostado a dormir pero no pude soportarlo, tenía que escribir lo que por mi mente estaba pasando así que aquí estoy trasnochando. (Más tarde no me querré levantar para ir a la universidad) Espero que les guste este capítulo y esperen con Ansias el que Sigue…. ya me muero por seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Gracias Por Leer. Se les Quiere… Besos…_**


	5. Inicio de un gran amor

Los personajes y la historia del cual está hecho este fic. No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mente maestra de Yuki Kure del Manga La Corda D'Oro, yo nada más voy a Jugar un poco con su historia y personajes.

 _ **Capítulo 5 Inicio de un gran amor.**_

…Se separaron quedando a milímetros de volver a besarse, se pusieron de pie y se acomodaban en un nuevo abrazo, Tsukimori Tomaba a Hino por la cintura con su mano izquierda y la derecha la posaba en su tierno rostro, mientras que Hino colocaba ambas manos en el pecho de Tsukimori cuando al unísono ambos chichos lograron susurrar:

\- _**ME GUSTAS…**_

Ambos chicos después de confesarse se vieron directamente a los ojos y en ese instante el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, sus nervios cambiaron y se transformaron en una cálida sensación, sus miradas no estaban llenas de duda si no de ternura y amor.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Lili que había estado ansiosamente expectante de lo que ocurría entre los amantes, revoloteaba por todo el salón de conferencias en una gran explosión de alegría Gritaba con gran emoción: _"Siiiiiii, La historia se repite, la leyenda de los violinistas del concurso ha cobrado vida de nuevooo"_. Agitó nuevamente su varita y una brisa entró en la habitación acompañada de pétalos de los cerezos que se encontraban en flor en aquella época. Fue un momento realmente maravilloso, un espectáculo increíble de admirar. Lili veía con lágrimas en sus ojos a su Queridísima Hino Kahoko con su gran amor Len Tsukimori en aquella escena tan romántica. Se encontraba muy feliz. Los violinistas no dudaron el volver a fundirse en un nuevo beso, aunque este fue muy diferente al anterior, ya no tenían dudas en sus corazones, sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, lo que convirtió a este segundo beso, en un encuentro lleno de ternura, cargado de sentimientos, rebosante de amor y deseosamente placentero. No existían palabras en el mundo entero que pudieran describir lo que los violinistas sentían en ese momento. Nuevamente la falta del preciado oxigeno les obligo a separarse.

-Len: Debemos regresar a nuestros salones, la campana está a punto de sonar. - (Dijo este mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amada y le veía con una mirada tierna y gesticulando una hermosa sonrisa con sus labios enrojecidos por los besos que acababan de propinarse).

-Kahoko: Tienes razón debemos ir a nuestras clases. - (pronunciaba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas).

-Len: al finalizar las clases espérame en la fuente con la estatua del Hada que está en la entrada de la escuela. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

-Kahoko: Ahí estaré.

Len tomó a Kahoko de las manos las levantó, se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en estas. Mientras le decía _"Te veré más tarde mi hermosa Dama"._ Kahoko se enrojeció su corazón latía aceleradamente pero le dio la más hermosa sonrisa sus labios pudieron dibujar. Len salió primero del salón de conferencias, Kahoko se quedó ahí unos segundos más asimilando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se sentía la mujer más dichosa y feliz del mundo. Con sus manos toco sus enrojecidos labios a causa del contacto con su amado y sonrió. Se fue de aquel lugar desbordando alegría, parecía otra persona. Ella siempre se caracterizó por ser una chica extrovertida y alegre, pero había algo diferente en su rostro, algo que hacía que todos los que la veían sintieran una calidez llena de paz.

Transcurrió el día de manera muy lenta para dos chichos que se encontraban muy ansiosos de que la campana sonara. Después de una tediosa espera casi como una tortura la campana sonó. Kahoko se dispuso a guardar todas sus cosas a una gran velocidad guardo todos sus libros en su bolsa tomó su violín y se dispuso a salir. Antes de llegar a la puerta del salón es detenida por sus amigas Mio y Nao.

-Mio: ¿Vas a practicar Kaho Chan?

-Kahoko: Ehh… no pero tengo que ir a un lugar y se me hace tarde.

-Nao: Está bien, no te quitamos más tiempo. ¡Cuídate Kaho chan!

Kahoko se dispuso a seguir su marcha a toda prisa hacia donde su amado la estaba esperando, estaba un poco nerviosa ya que no tenía idea de que era lo que Len quería mostrarle. Mientras se acercaba se pudo visualizar a lo largo a Len observando la estatua. Cosa le que llamó mucho la atención. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Len se percató de su presencia y volteó. Le sonrió y le extendió la mano amablemente y le preguntó _"¿Me acompañas?"._ Ella tomó su mano y aceptó su invitación, caminaron en silencio tomados de las manos por la escuela con rumbo hacia el campanario que se encuentra tras la escuela al llegar Kahoko se da cuenta que es el lugar donde ella casi siempre habla con Lili.

-Kahoko: y bien… ¿qué es lo que querías mostrarme? - (Cuestionó ella de manera apacible y con una sonrisa en su rostro).

-Len: Tú… ¿has escuchado la Leyenda del Hada de esta escuela?

-Kahoko: Sí por supuesto. Pero… acaso… ¿tiene algo que ver con lo que quieres mostrarme?

Len: A decir verdad sí. Dime una cosa ¿Tú crees que esa Hada de verdad existe?

Hino Kahoko se sorprendió mucho, era la primera vez que alguien le hacia esa pregunta, nunca antes había hablado con alguien sobre la existencia de Lili, desde luego que ella creía en su existencia ya que Lili era su mejor y más fiel amigo. Esa pequeña Hada era el dueño de toda su entera Confianza. Kahoko se volteó hacia las campanas y recordó el día que le conoció, ese preciso día las campanas en la escuela repicaron. Lili se encontraba en ese lugar un poco confundido e intrigado escuchando la conversación de sus personas favoritas, aunque Kahoko no había notado su presencia.

-Kahoko: Desde luego que sí, no tengo la menor duda. (Dijo ella mostrando una dulce sonrisa mientras seguía tomada de la mano de Len y veía las campanas). –Pero… ¿por qué me preguntas todo esto?

-Len: Porque yo también creo que existe. ¿Tú pensarías que yo estoy loco si te digo que le he visto? – (Cuestiono Len dirigiendo su hipnotizante mirada hacia la peli roja) Kahoko abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de Len y muy sorprendida le preguntó.

-Kahoko: Tu… Tu… ¿Tu de verdad has visto a Lili? ¿En realidad puedes verle?

-Len: Lili… ¿Has dicho Lili?

-Kahoko: Sí ese es el nombre del Hada. Yo… ehhh Yo también puedo verle. (Lili se encontraba un poco sorprendido de lo que estaba escuchando pero decidió mantenerse como expectante secreto mientras los chicos terminaban de hablar, quería escuchar cual era el fin de esa conversación). – Tsukimori Kun, ¿Quieres sentarte, hay algunas cosas que debemos hablar y que tienes que saber. (Dijo con poco de vergüenza y un leve toque de nervios).

Ambos chicos se sentaron en el pasto del jardín frente al campanario, uno al lado del otro. Kahoko estiro sus piernas y ponía ambas manos sobre su regazo, Len colocó sus brazos hacia atrás pasando uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Kahoko y colocando su mano cerca de la cadera de esta y apoyando ambas palmas en la grama.

-Len: Pensé que estaba loco por lo que te acabo de contar. Creí que solo era mi imaginación pero me siento un poco más tranquilo de saber que tú también le has visto.

-Kahoko: Bueno, Escucha con atención… Conocí a Lili el día que anunciaron el concurso y a los participantes, le vi por primera vez en la fuente con su estatua. También creí que estaba loca pero al parecer era la única que podía verle hecho por el cual fui seleccionada para participar en el concurso. Para ser honesta…. Yo... yo... jamás en mi vida había tocado el violín me sentía muy nerviosa de estar en ese concurso ya que no sabía tocar ningún instrumento. (lo decía de Forma muy nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que le confesaba eso a alguien.) Lili me Regaló un violín mágico con el que podía tocar todo lo que escuchara, pero este respondía a mis sentimientos, él era el que siempre me ayudaba en todo. Con el tiempo me fui enamorando verdaderamente del violín y quería tocarlo de verdad, no solo por la magia de Lili. Finalmente el Violín mágico perdió toda su magia y en la penúltima selección del concurso sus cuerdas se rompieron. Luego el violín desapareció. Este que tengo ahora me lo regaló él también pero no es más que un violín común y corriente. Lo único que me queda de recuerdo es la cuerda dorada que tú me ayudaste a cambiar.

\- Len: Me lo suponía. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, comencé a sospechar desde que tocaste aquel violín en la escuela de Ousaki Sempai. Tu sonido era diferente, como el de una principiante, sospeche que ese violín era el único que podías tocar, y por ende el cambió en tu manera de hacerlo cuando cambiaste de violín.

-Kahoko: ¿Por qué dices que lo suponías?

-Len: porque siempre que podía ver el hada era cuando estaba cerca de ti, cuando practicabas lo veía observándote y como espectador en cada una de las selecciones. Yo comencé a verle cuando me enamoré de cómo tocabas tu violín. Esa es la razón por la que te traje a este lugar, porque aquí fue donde le vi por primera vez disfrutando de tu música, yo me encontraba escondido escuchándote practicar mientras me dejaba cautivar por tu sonido. Después de nuestra cita en el parque de diversiones, después de tanto pensar me di cuenta que este es el lugar donde me enamoré de ti por lo cual es muy importante para mí. (Hino Kahoko estaba sorprendida al escuchar hablar a Tsukimori Len, este se giró un poco para quedar de frente a ella, acaricio su rostro con una mano y finalizando la caricia deslizándola por su cabello hasta llegar al final de este). Ella Sonrió, esperaba que Len le cuestionara o reprochara por haberle contado la verdad que tanto miedo le daba confesar. Pero se sintió sumamente aliviada de que la comprendiera. Tomó una de las manos de Len con suma delicadeza mientras decía:

Kahoko: Lili, Liliiii, Liliiii ¡ven por favor!

En ese instante Lili apareció hecho un mar de llanto frente a los dos jóvenes, se encontraba sumamente feliz de que alguien más pudiera verle, y todo gracias a su amiga Hino Kahoko. "Me presento formalmente, Soy Lili el Hada de la Música que cuida de esta escuela" en medio de sollozos.

-Len: Gusto en conocerte lili, y ya que por fin podemos hablar, quiero agradecerte por haberme devuelto el amor por la música de nuevo. Si tu no hubieras ayudado a Hino probablemente yo hubiera terminado odiando la música, pero al conocerla a ella hizo que un nuevo sentimiento floreciera en mí. Ahora amo con todo mi corazón la música. Gracias por Traer a Hino a mi vida Lili.

-Lili: No me debes agradecer a mí, Agradécele a ella la verdad es que fue ella quien nos salvó a los dos. Por eso es que decidí dedicarme a cuidar de Hino-San pero esa responsabilidad ahora la compartiré contigo Tsukimori-San. Bueno yo me marcho. Les dejo para que tengan privacidad. Una vez más gracias Hino Kahoko. Me has hecho el hada más feliz del mundo (Dijo con una sonrisa Enorme mientras volaba lejos dejando a los violinistas solos).

-Kahoko: Yo también agradezco a Lili, de no ser por el no te hubiera conocido Tsukimori Kun.

Len Sonrió y se puso en pié. Le extendió la mano a su amada para ayudarle a ponerse en pié también, ella aceptó y la llevó de la mano justo bajo el arco donde estaba el campanario. La tarde estaba cediendo, el resplandeciente sol brindaba sus rayos de color naranja, era un atardecer sumamente hermoso. Había una brisa fresca, el ambiente era agradable, Len veía a la hermosa dama, el efecto que los tenues rayos del sol causaban en el cabello de la chica era mágico. Realmente él se sentía totalmente embelesado con la belleza de la pelirroja. Le tomó con delicadeza de ambas manos, Ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos y sonrieron. Len se aproximo hacia ella acortando la distancia y beso con ternura las manos de su adorada él era un verdadero caballero, sabía exactamente como hacer sentir bien a una mujer aunque Kahoko era la primera en cautivar su corazón y hacer florecer en él esa oculta faceta.

Len: Hino… tu… tu… ¿Quieres Ser mi Novia?

Ella se sorprendió, la sangre subió a sus mejillas haciendo que se ruborizara intensamente y apretara las manos del chico que tenia aun cautivas las suyas en un delicado agarre. Su expresión fue tan tierna que hizo que Len se ruborizara también al ver a la chica que amaba tan linda.

Kahoko: yo… yoooo. Acepto ser tu novia. ¡Te Amo Tsukimori Kun!

-Len: ¡Yo también te Amo Hino!

Después de declarar su amor en aquel lugar, ambos chicos deseosos de tenerse el uno al otro se dieron un apasionado y tierno beso, sellando de una vez por todas el inicio de un gran amor, con el sol, los árboles, las campanas y Lili (que se había escondido para seguir observando a su par favorito) como testigos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **N/A: Importante LEAN PLEASE!**_

 _ **Bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste**_

 _ **Sig. Cap… inician las preparaciones para el nuevo concurso, anuncio la llegada de nuevos personajes a este Fic, amaremos a algunos y desearemos matar a otros.**_

 _ **A todos los lectores, anónimos y no anónimos les quiero dar las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer las palabras de esta inexperta principiante.**_

 _ **En especial a una personita que me ha comentado los últimos capítulos y que me ha inspirado y motivado a seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **Te Dedico este Cap.**_


	6. Comienza un Nuevo Concurso

Los personajes y la historia del cual está hecho este fic. No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mente maestra de Yuki Kure del Manga La Corda D'Oro, yo nada más voy a Jugar un poco con sus y personajes.

 _ **Capítulo 6. Comienza un Nuevo Concurso.**_

Pasó una semana desde que la pareja de Violinistas inició una relación amorosa, en la escuela todo iba bien. Ninguno de sus amigos sabía de la relación de estos y es porque ambos acordaron no decírselos por ahora. No estaban preparados para comunicarlo, se sentían un poco avergonzados. Ni siquiera las amigas de Kahoko lo sabían, Esta no sabía cómo abordar a sus amigas ya que se imaginaba que al ellas enterarse armarían un escándalo, la cuestionarían todos los días por cosas de su relación con Len, y ella no tenía idea de cómo afrontar eso. Len sabía que varios miembros del concurso estaban enamorados de Kahoko por ende él no sabía cómo manejar ese tema con ellos; no quería causar una pelea a tan escasos días del nuevo concurso. Era por eso que mantener su relación en secreto era mucho más fácil.

Desde que les anunciaron las nuevas Bases del Concurso Len le propuso a Kahoko que la ayudaría a mejorar su técnica y sonido en el violín. Aunque él amaba la manera de tocar de su novia, sabía que para un concurso de esa magnitud ella tenía que dar pasos agigantados en su progreso, y quién mejor que él para ayudarla.

 ** _Flash Back_**

-Kanazawa Sensei: Bien Chicos, gracias por estar aquí. A continuación Ouzaki y yo les traemos la información que necesitan saber sobre esta primera selección.

-Ousaki: Pongan mucha atención chicos, ya que para esta primera selección 7 de los 21 concursantes serán eliminados. (Todos los chicos se sorprendieron ya que en su experiencia en el concurso anterior, no había eliminaciones de los participantes).

-Kanazawa Sensei: Así es. En vista de que son muchos por eso es que se tomó esta nueva metodología. Bueno continuando… Para la primera selección se presentarán en grupos. Los grupos estarán conformados por instrumentos. Es decir en el caso de ustedes habrá dos grupos. El grupo de cuerdas y el grupo de Vientos.

-Tsuchiura: Disculpe Sensei, Entonces, ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

-Kanazawa Sensei: No te preocupes Tsuchiura, tocaran en cuartetos, es decir cada grupo tocara una pieza acompañados por un pianista, en tu caso, tú serás el único concursante, el otro pianista no será nada más que acompañamiento. Bueno tú al final decidirás con que grupo quieres tocar. Desde ya deben ir pensando las piezas que cada grupo tocará. Las presentaciones se harán en el Teatro Principal de esta Ciudad, El Gran Salón de Teatro Nozomi. Y Recuerden que se están Jugando una Beca completa en el extranjero.

-Ousaki: Bueno Chicos pueden ir a reunirse con sus grupos, para decidir su pieza, pueden retirarse chicos. Ahhhh casi lo olvidaba, Hino, ¿Puedes venir un momento?

-Kahoko: ¡Claro Ousaki Sempai! (dijo la chica muy entusiasmada por las noticias del concurso).

-Ousaki: Hino San. Quiero disculparme contigo porque en todo este período en que se está llevando acabo este concurso no podré seguir impartiéndote clases particulares de violín, estaré muy ocupado ayudando con la organización. Sé que es una lástima en vista de que en un concurso de gran magnitud como este las necesitas ahora más que nunca.

-Kahoko: Descuide Ousaki sempai, yo comprendo a la perfección esta situación. Yo… Daré lo mejor de mí para este concurso. (Decía un poco triste pero determinada a salir adelante y triunfar).

La mayoría de los chichos habían dejado el Salón, dentro de este solamente se encontraban Tsuchiura hablando con Kanazawa, Kahoko Hablando con Ousaki y Len que observaba y escuchaba detenidamente la plática de su novia con su maestro de Violín.

-No se preocupe por Hino Ousaki Sempai, yo la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para este concurso (decía Len mientras se acercaba a ellos).

-Ousaki: ¡Eso es PERFECTO! Muchas Gracias Tsukimori de verdad te lo agradezco, de esta manera puedo irme más tranquilo sabiendo que Hino queda en buenas manos. (Afirmaba este mientras tomaba de la mano a Len y le daba una gran sonrisa). -Bueno me tengo que ir Kanazawa me está esperando.

-Kahoko/Len: ¡Hasta Luego Ousaki Sempai! (pronunciaban al unísono mientras Ousaki se alejaba y salía del salón)

-Kahoko: Tsukimori Kun. ¿Por qué te ofreciste a ayudarme? tu también tienes que prepararte para el concurso. ¿No te estaré quitando tiempo de tus prácticas al tenerte como tutor? (le cuestionaba está un poco sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus manos haciendo un gesto sumamente tierno).

Len: Kahoko, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan linda? (Le decía mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa) ya te lo he dicho, puedes llamarme Len, no necesitas tampoco usar el honorifico Kun. Somos novios recuérdalo.

-Kahoko: Lo siento L… L… Len… (Estaba totalmente sonrojada, aún no se acostumbraba a llamar a su novio por su nombre).

-Len: Es más que Obvio que me ofrecí a ayudarte porque eres la chica que amo y quiero que el mundo se enamore de tu música al igual que lo hice yo. Quiero que seas la mejor violinista del mundo y así seremos llamados la Pareja Dorada.

-Kahoko: Gracias Len. Te prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que así sea. Bueno vamos a hablar con Shimizu kun sobre la pieza que tocaremos.

Len se acerco a el oído de Kahoko, aparto su cabello de la oreja y le susurró: _"Después de usted mi bella dama"_. Kahoko no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír ante la acción de su amado, mientras que estos no se daban cuenta de que habían sido observados por Tsuchiura que los esperaba para decirles que tocaría con el grupo de ellos en la selección. Tsuchiura no pudo evitar pensar para sí. _"Creo que este par tiene algo que ver…"_

 ** _End Frash Back._**

Por lo general Len se comportaba de la misma manera en la escuela, siempre con su actitud fría, callado, sin intención alguna de simpatizar con los demás, un poco arrogante y orgulloso, pero cuando estaban solos él y Kahoko se transformaba en alguien sumamente diferente.

Era la hora del almuerzo y Tsuchiura, Fuyumi y Shimizu se encontraban reunidos para comer.

-Fuyumi: Oigan, ¿Saben dónde está Kaho Chan? Hace días que no come con nosotros en el almuerzo.

-Shimizu: Kaho Sempai está tomando Lecciones con Tsukimori Sempai para mejorar su técnica en el violín, por eso aprovecha las horas del almuerzo ya que por las tardes practicamos para el concurso. (Dijo este con su modo tan paciente y lento de hablar tan característico de él).

-Tsuchiura: No han notado que Hino y Tsukimori se llevan "Demasiado Bien" últimamente.

-Fuyumi: uhhh. A decir verdad yo no lo había notado.

-Shimizu: Yo sí… En los ensayos que hemos tenido esta semana los he visto llevarse muy bien, Tsukimori sempai siempre ayuda a Kaho Sempai cuando se equivoca. Él es muy estricto pero parece que siempre está buscando la manera de ayudarla. Por cierto Tsuchiura Sempai, Tú te unes mañana a nuestros ensayos verdad. ¿Has logrado dominar la pieza ya?

-Tsuchiura: Claro es una pieza Hermosa.

La tarde El resto del día prosiguió de manera regular. Por la tarde Shimizu, Kahoko y Len estuvieron en su práctica terminando el ensamble de su pieza para poder comenzar los ensayos acompañados por el piano. Una vez terminado el ensayo, se dispusieron a marcharse a sus casas, como era de costumbre ahora, Len siempre acompañaba a su novia hasta su casa.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Llegó el día de la primera Presentación, fueron 3 semanas de arduo trabajo para los 7 integrantes de la academia Seiso. Practicaron muy duro para dar las mejores presentaciones de sus vidas. Tenían que estar a las 5:00 pm en el teatro para prepararse Len pasó a recoger a Kahoko en la Limusina de sus padres. Iba solo a recoger a su novia porque aún sus padres se encontraban en el trabajo, el chofer después de dejar a los jóvenes en el teatro se dispondría a ir por Los padres de su amo. Len ya iba listo con un Smoking Azul Obscuro y Satinado. Se veía realmente atractivo. Kahoko salió de su casa con ropas sencillas, unos jeans y una camiseta, lo cual sorprendió a Len pero aún así no dejo de darle una grata bienvenida con una rosa roja en mano y la sonrisa mas encantadora que podía dibujarse en su rostro. Ambos chicos entraron a la limusina y el auto partió con rumbo al teatro.

-Len: Oye Kahoko. ¿Esa ropa que llevas puesta es la que usarás en la presentación?

-Kahoko: Jajajajaja. Por supuesto que No.

-Len: Pero no veo que traigas alguna maleta aparte de tu cartera y el estuche del violín.

-Kahoko: Nunca traigo porque siempre es Lili el que me viste para las presentaciones.

-Len: Ohhh, Ya veo, así que esos trajes hermosos que lucias eran creación de Lili. Bueno muero de Ansias por ver que será lo que preparó hoy para ti (le decía mientras tomaba una de sus manos y acariciaba su cabello).

Llegaron al Teatro, y comenzaron todos a preparar primero sus instrumentos. Pasada media hora reunieron a todos los participantes del concurso y comenzaron a darles las indicaciones, todos parecían algo nerviosos. Era la primera vez que los 21 chicos se veían cara a cara. Hubo un poco de tensión en ese momento ya que era una competencia a muerte por el futuro de 7 de ellos. Les mostraron el orden de las presentaciones y también les enseñaron la ubicación de los asientos de cada uno y el orden de estos.

Accidentalmente Kahoko resbaló en la parte de atrás del escenario porque estaba un poco mojado, alguien había derramado un poco de agua, en un impulso por no caer ella trato de sostenerse de la persona que estaba más cerca de ella. Pero fue inútil. Ambas chicas cayeron en el suelo llamando la atención de todos los presentes. _"Oye idiota, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"_ Kahoko se sentía muy avergonzada. _"Lo siento, fue un accidente, el piso estaba resbaloso y yo caí. Discúlpame"._ La otra chica veía de manera despectiva a Kahoko y le dijo: _"Ten más cuidado a la próxima"._ Len se acerco a Kahoko un poco preocupado y corroborando que todo estaba bien y que no se había lastimado le dijo que se fuera a cambiar ya se acercaba la hora de empezar. Ella asintió y se fue al camerino que habían destinado para las chicas de su escuela.

-Kahoko: ¡Bien Lili… Has tu Magia. Hoy quiero verme hermosa para impactar a Len!

-Lili: ¡A la orden mi querida amiga!

Faltaban 10 minutos para que el evento comenzara. El teatro estaba lleno de Gente, El jurado ya se encontraba en su puesto, todos los concursantes estaban listos, Pero, faltaba la hermosa pelirroja, Len estaba impaciente y se había decidido a ir por ella cuando de pronto noto que todas las miradas de los presentes que se encontraban con él tras el escenario se dirigían a una sola dirección y hubo un gran silencio. Se quedó estupefacto, sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos redondos y llevo una mano tapando su boca tratando de ocultar la gran impresión que sentía, no podía salir del asombro hasta que alguien rompió con el incomodo silencio…

-Fuyumi: ¡Kaho Chaaaaan!

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _N/A:_**

 ** _Jujuju… aquí les dejo este nuevo Cap. Espero que les guste…_**


	7. Primera Selección

Los personajes y la historia del cual está basado este fic. No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mente maestra de Yuki Kure del Manga La Corda D'Oro, yo nada más voy a Jugar un poco con sus y personajes.

 _ **Capítulo 7. Primera Selección.**_

… Faltaban 10 minutos para que el evento comenzara. El teatro estaba lleno de Gente, El jurado ya se encontraba en su puesto, todos los concursantes estaban listos, Pero, faltaba la hermosa pelirroja, Len estaba impaciente y se había decidido a ir por ella cuando de pronto noto que todas las miradas de los presentes que se encontraban con él tras el escenario se dirigían a una sola dirección y hubo un gran silencio. Se quedó estupefacto, sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos redondos y llevo una mano tapando su boca, no podía salir del asombro hasta que alguien rompió con el incomodo silencio…

-Fuyumi: ¡Kaho Chaaaaan!

Las palabras de Fuyumi hicieron salir a Len del gran impacto que Kahoko había provocado en él. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a todos los que se encontraban ahí mientras veía hacia el escenario completamente sonrojado. Kahoko al verlo sabía que había logrado su cometido y dio una pequeña risita mientras se acercaba a Fuyumi siendo el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

-Fuyumi: ¡Te ves hermosa Kaho Chan! Es un vestido realmente hermoso. (Le decía su amiga sorprendida).

-Kahoko: Gracias Fuyumi Chan. Eres muy amable. (Dándole una gran sonrisa).

* * *

Len era muy tierno y cariñoso cuando se encontraba a solas siempre con su amada novia, era muy halagador, atento y amable, cosa que no era normal en su personalidad, ese lado solo era conocido por su amada. A pesar de que se llamaban por sus nombres y ya se les había hecho costumbre, en presencia de sus amigos siempre usaban los honoríficos Chan y Kun. Len Era muy reservado con sus sentimientos, se mantenía siempre frío cuando no se encontraban solos y se dirigía a ella de la misma manera que antes lo hacía solo que ya no con el tono de indiferencia que le caracterizaba al hablar. Razón por la cual Kahoko había tomado ya la determinación de romper con esa barrera que los separaba frente a sus amigos, ya no podía ocultar su amor por el violinista, deseaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, y ese hermoso vestido que le había dado Lili le era de mucha ayuda. Pudo ver la reacción de Len pero decidió por ahora tomar su distancia de su novio para evitar ponerse nerviosos entre sí.

* * *

Era un vestido Azul turquesa sin mangas con un escote en forma de corazón que delineaba a cabalidad la perfección de su hermoso y bien formado busto. El vestido era completamente ceñido al cuerpo de la chica delineando una diminuta cintura y resaltando sus bien dotadas caderas y glúteos bien definidos, tenía unos detalles en pedrería y diamantitos de cristal en la parte de enfrente desde parte del busto hasta la cintura haciendo que el vestido se viera sumamente elegante, era largo se despegaba de su silueta justo debajo de sus glúteos y tenía una abertura en la parte de enfrente que llegaba a mas de una cuarta arriba de sus rodillas mostrando una de sus hermosas y delicadas piernas. Lili le puso una Guirnalda de diamantes en su cuello, unos pendientes y pulsera a juego. Su peinado era elegante, y unos zapatos de tacón alto brillantes en plateado como los adornos que traía puestos.

Todos sus amigos se fueron acercando a la chica para elogiarla por lo hermosa que se veía Yunoki, Hihara estaban completamente sonrojados al verla así de hermosa, Tsuchiura se sintió orgulloso de su amiga, él ya imaginaba que el corazón de su amiga tenía dueño, aunque no podía afirmarlo a cabalidad. Y Shimizu solo la veía con admiración como si fuera su hermana mayor. Todos se encontraban a su alrededor a excepción de Len, que se encontraba aún pasmado, sin palabras y completamente ruborizado al ver que su adorada Novia se veía como la mujer más espectacular del mundo.

* * *

Por otro lado se encontraba se encontraba una chica un poco enfadada, y mirando despectivamente a la bella Kahoko. Su nombre era Shiraoka Midori, Era una chica altamente atractiva, Delgada. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran como dos grandes y hermosas esmeraldas y su cabello era tan rubio que parecía blanco con destellos suaves de color dorado. Realmente era una chica muy bella. Era proveniente de una prospera Familia dueña a las más poderosas industrias de la música de Japón, esta chica era un considerada un verdadero prodigio musical en su escuela, tocaba varios instrumentos pero su especialidad era el Piano. Le tenía resentimiento a la pelirroja por hacerla caer frente a todos los presentes, pero no solo por eso, a esta chica le gustaba ser el centro de atención y en ese momento su fama estaba siendo robada por una Chica Pelirroja y era algo que ella no podía soportar.

* * *

Ousaki y Kanazawa se acercaron a ellos y les dijeron que el show estaba a punto de comenzar. Los 21 participantes guardaron extremo silencio mientras la presentadora de la noche comenzaba con el discurso de apertura.

Uno a uno fueron presentados los chicos para que el jurado pudiera tomar sus respectivas anotaciones de los participantes, los últimos 7 en pasar fueron los alumnos de la academia Seiso, que por ya haber estado en un corcuso anterior fueron los más ovacionados de la noche. Sin duda alguna eran los favoritos de la noche.

Comenzaron las presentaciones de las primeras dos escuelas. La primera escuela tuvo grandes presentaciones pero ninguna que realmente lograra sobresalir. Luego seguía según el sorteo que había tocado la escuela donde se encontraba Shiraoka Midori, como las presentaciones las habían dividido por secciones de instrumentos la primera presentación de esa escuela fue de Vientos, la segunda fue de Cuerdas, y en la Tercera Midori toco a Dúo con otro Pianista de su escuela el chico se llamaba Yamada Kazuo. Fue una interpretación estupenda. Tocaron La sonata en Re mayor para dos Pianos de Mozart. La Gente que se encontraba en el auditorio se emocionó y les aplaudió mucho. Era notorio el talento que estos dos chicos tenían. Se ganaron al público y de pronto pasaron a formar parte de los favoritos.

Seguían los 7 participantes de la academia Seiso. Que solo darían 2 presentaciones.

Los primeros en pasar fueron Fuyumi, Yunoki y Hihara. Yunoki tomo amablemente la mano de Fuyumi como todo un caballero y la escoltó al escenario. El público estaba eufórico y aún no habían comenzado con la interpretación. Se colocaron en sus puestos pero lo que sorprendió muchísimo al jurado fue la pieza que habían elegido tocar. Era nada más y nada menos que el concierto para Oboe en Do Mayor R.314, estos ingeniosos chicos habían preparado una adaptación, la idea fue de Yunoki Azuma.

Los primeros en comenzar a tocar fueron Yunoki y Hihara, acompañados del piano Habían hecho una muy buena adaptación, ya que Yunoki seguía fielmente con su flauta las partes de los violines y se escuchaba maravilloso con el acompañamiento de la trompeta de Hihara, en la parte donde entraba el Oboe entró Fuyumi con su clarinete. De pronto todo el auditorio se lleno de una atmosfera agradable, tanto el jurado como todos los presentes cerraron sus ojos y disfrutaron de la hermosa música que producían estos chicos.

Mientras tocaban detrás del escenario los únicos que se encontraban ahí eran Tsuchiura, Hino, Shimizu y Tsukimori. Esperando su turno mientras disfrutaban de la presentación de sus compañeros, estaban complacidos por tan esplendida interpretación.

Shimizu: Kaho Sempai… Creo que estoy enamorado de Fuyumi Chan, Me enamoré de la música de Fuyumi Chan… (Decía este con su paciente modo de hablar mientras sU mirada se encontraba perdida en la tierna niña que tocaba el clarinete). Nadie pudo decirle una sola palabra a Shimizu ya que entendían como se sentía al escuchar la presentación de sus amigos. Yunoki había estado practicando con ella a solas para darle más confianza al momento de su presentación y lo había logrado.

Cuando la presentación de trío terminó uno una enorme ovación por parte del público incluyendo a los jueces. Mucha gente dentro del teatro se puso de pie. Había sido una interpretación maravillosa.

Los chicos salieron del escenario con unas cuantas rosas en mano de las que el público les había lanzado. Los participantes de las otras escuelas se encontraban un poco molestos al ver el gran nivel que tenían sus oponentes y de ver que sus presentaciones no habían sido recibidas como las de este trió. Sobre todo Midori, se encontraba un poco molesta y de brazos cruzados sentada en su silla. Pero no podía negarlo, había sido una increíble presentación, esperaba que la siguiente no fuera así de buena o de lo contrario se vería totalmente acorralada y amenazada.

Kahoko respiro profundo, se acababa de poner nerviosa y cerró sus ojos, cuando sintió la mano de sus tres acompañantes en sus hombros. Tsuchiura y Shimizu le dieron ánimos y le sonrieron al unísono le dijeron. Todo va a salir bien. Y prosiguieron su marcha hasta el escenario dejándola sola atrás con su amado. Este le sonrió de la manera más tierna que pudo, le ofreció su mano para escoltarla al escenario y cuando ella accedió y ambos tomaron sus manos, Len, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento y no le había dirigido la palabra desde que la vio entrar con su flamante vestido le dijo: _"Te Amo Kahoko"_ le dio un corto beso en los labios y la escoltó al escenario mientras esta caminaba de su mano totalmente ruborizada.

Al igual que sus compañeros el público también quedó embelesado con la belleza de la chica de cabellos rojos y miles de flores moe abundaron el teatro al ver que elegantemente como todo un caballero Len la escoltaba de la mano.

En tras el escenario aparecieron Ousaki, Kanazawa, y el nuevo pero joven director de la escuela que decía. _"Esta es la presentación que más he esperado de la noche, espero que la poca habilidad de esa chica no arruine el futuro de Tsukimori, Shimizu y Tsuchiura."_ Ousaki y Kanazawa se molestaron un poco por el comentario del director mas no dijeron nada porque ya habían escuchado un ensayo de estos chicos y creían en la capacidad de su más querida alumna Hino.

Comienza la interpretación y repentinamente en segundos todos los presentes son atrapados. Interpretaban la Sonata Para Violín N.5 en Fa mayor Op. 24 de Beethoven. Comunmente conocida "Primavera". El primero en comenzar Fue Len acompañado de Tsuchiura, luego era el turno de Shimizu, era como si la magia llenara por completo el lugar el público estaba encantado los jurados no dejaban de sonreír mientras disfrutaban tan hermosa melodía. Shimizu al terminar su parte calló y dejo entrar el pequeño solo de Tsuchiura en un hermoso corte dejando al público maravillado con tal hermosa manera de tocar dando paso a la entrada de Hino a tan hermosa y extasiante música, este compás terminó por enamorar a todos los presentes. La melodía que Hino interpretaba era sublime, llena de amor, todo el amor que sentía fue desbordado en ese momento. No se equivocó en ninguna nota y tocaba de manera perfecta como toda una profesional, realmente las clases con Len estaban revelando su verdadero Fruto. A medida avanzaba la melodía se volvía más alegre y llena de vida, transportando a todos los presentes a un lugar de ensueños, los hacía sentir en medio de un campo repleto de flores en plena primavera, era maravilloso. Terminaron la pieza tocando todos al unísono.

Todo el público se puso de Pie incluyendo a los 4 miembros del jurado. Ousaki y Kanazawa se encontraban felices y el director se encontraba estupefacto, la actuación de Hino le había cautivado haciendo que se tragara sus palabras. Solo pudo pronunciar _"Esa Chica... Pero, ¿desde cuándo puede tocar así?"_ decía totalmente sorprendido.

En el Escenario los 4 chicos no dejaban de sonreír mientras a sus pies caían cientos y cientos de rosas de parte del público. En ese instante Len vio a Kahoko y ella también lo veía. Ambos sonreían con satisfacción. Los cuatro se tomaron de las manos e hicieron una reverencia ante el público antes de bajar del escenario.

Después de cierto tiempo era la hora de anunciar los resultados. Los chicos de las otras escuelas estaban nerviosos, aunque los 7 chicos de la academia Seiso se encontraban felices felicitándose unos a otros. Midori se encontraba furiosa al darse cuenta que la chica que le caía tan mal fuera una gran rival. (La odiaba tanto sin saber que se convertiría en su mayor dolor de cabeza de ahora en adelante).

La Directora del Conservatorio, el cual ofrecía las becas, les felicitaba a todos por las estupendas presentaciones y anunció que era la primera vez que en un concurso en que ella había estado presente habían ocurrido tantos empates. Por cuestiones de ética solo se nombrarían públicamente los primeros 5 lugares. Al final del evento darían a conocer a los participantes quieres eran los 7 primeros eliminados.

La directora Comienza: _"A medida que los llame den un paso al Frente."_

-En Quinto Lugar: Shiraoka Midori.

-En Cuarto Lugar: Hihara Kazuki.

-En Tercer Lugar: Shimizu Keiichi y Fuyumi Shoko.

-En Segundo Lugar: Tsuchiura Ryutaro y Yunoki Azuma.

-En Primer lugar: Hino Kahoko y Tsukimori Len.

Shimizu se sentía tan feliz que tomo la mano de Fuyumi y esta se sonrojo muchísimo. Pero también correspondió el agarre del tranquilo chico.

Len tomaba de la mano a su Flamante novia entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, en ese momento no le importó el qué dirán de los demás presentes, ni de sus amigos, la amaba. Amaba a esa hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente, esa noche se veía bellísima, no tenía comparación. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener a una belleza como esa a su lado. Pero lo que más lo hacía feliz es que ella, Su Linda Kahoko se esforzó tanto que realmente logró sorprenderlo, y ahí estaban los resultados de su amor y sus prácticas. Ambos habían acabado en primer lugar. Eso lo hacía desbordar de felicidad.

Len con su otra mano tomó el mentón de Kahoko y se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, y esta sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego de abrazaron más felices que nunca. Flores Moe adornaron todo el lugar al ver el acto tan tierno de los amantes.

Yunoki y Hihara estaban sorprendidos, de repente una pequeña aura negra brotaba de sus cuerpos por los celos que sentían. Shiraoka Midori se fue hecha un diablo con un aura estallante en fuego del escenario al Ver a Tsukimori Len abrazando y tomando de la mano a esa mujer que tanto odiaba.

* * *

Por otro lado en el palco del teatro un hombre muy molesto golpeaba su asiento.

-Dad's Len: No puede ser…. Len no se puede enamorar de esa chica, se lo prohíbo (decía casi estallando de rabia).

-Mom's Len: Pues no debiste hacer eso. No sin consultarme a mí y mucho menos sin decírselo a nuestro hijo. (Decía con un nudo en la garganta a punto de estallar en llanto).

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _N/A:_**

 ** _Jooosh jejeje hoy si me pasé está un poquito largo el cap pero ahora sí las cosas no serán como nos las imaginamos…_**

 ** _¿Por qué creen el padre de Len está tan molesto y su madre tan triste? ¿Qué Rayos le pasó a Midori?_**

 ** _No olviden dejar sus reviews quiero saber si a alguien le está gustando esta historia._**


	8. El Secreto de los Padres de Len

Los personajes y la historia del cual está basado este fic. No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mente maestra de Yuki Kure del Manga La Corda D'Oro, yo nada más voy a Jugar un poco con sus y personajes.

 _ **Capítulo 8. El Secreto de los Padres de Len.**_

-Dad's Len: No puede ser…. Len no se puede enamorar de esa chica, se lo prohíbo (decía casi estallando de rabia).

-Mom's Len: Pues no debiste hacer eso. No sin consultarme a mí y mucho menos sin decírselo a nuestro hijo. (Decía con un nudo en la garganta a punto de estallar en llanto).

-Dad's Len: Tú no tienes derecho a opinar, lo hice por el bienestar de nuestra familia.

-Mom's Len: Eso es perfecto… por el bienestar de nuestra familia ¿Quieres arruinar la felicidad de nuestro hijo? Que no te das cuenta que esa chica lo hace feliz, acaso no has notado el cambio que ha tenido Len desde que ella está con él. A mí no me importa si tu y yo quedamos en bancarrota o en la completa ruina, solo quiero ver a mi hijo feliz. (La mujer no pudo soportarlo más y quebró en llanto. Su esposo muy molesto se encontraba dispuesto a salir del teatro dejándola sentada sola en la silla).

-Dad's Len: Te espero en el Auto.

-Mom's Len: Vete, yo me quedaré a esperar a mi hijo.

-Dad's Len: como quieras…

La madre de Len veía como su hijo estaba tan feliz con esa hermosa chica, no podía evitar sonreír al ver a esos dos chicos tan contentos. Y recordaba la plática que había tenido con su esposo hace unos días cuando Len Llevó a Kahoko a su casa para terminar con las lecciones de Violín antes de la presentación.

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

-Len: Buenas Noches Mamá y Papá, Estoy en casa.

-Mom's Len: Buenas Noches querido Hijo. Oh… Buenas Noches Kahoko Chan… ¡Bienvenida!

-Kahoko: Disculpe la intromisión. Espero no causarle una molestia.

-Len: Le estoy ayudando a Kahoko con sus lecciones de Violín y hoy en la escuela todas las salas estaban ocupadas por eso decidimos venir aquí. Estaremos en la sala insonorizada, por favor no nos molesten. (Realmente nunca le había gustado que interrumpieran sus prácticas y sus padres siempre habían respetado eso).

-Kahoko: Con su permiso. Nos retiramos. (Dijo muy amable y educadamente).

La madre de Len sabía que su hijo estaba enamorado de esa chica, desde el concierto que dio con él. Len le había pedido un boleto a ella y se lo había dado a Kahoko para que fuera a verlo tocar al lado de su madre. Len jamás había tenido ese tipo de amabilidad para con nadie, y esa era la razón por la que su madre sabía que Kahoko era especial para él.

-Dad's Len: Esa Chica, es la del concurso que Len ganó verdad…

-Mom's Len: Así es aunque ella en ese entonces no tenía mucha habilidad y quedó en último lugar. Ellos tienen un nuevo concurso y Len le está ayudando con clases particulares.

-Dad's Len: Espero que eso sólo sean clases particulares, Len no puede enamorarse. (Dijo de una manera muy seria y fría).

-Mom's Len: ¿Por qué dices eso? Ella es una linda chica y parecen llevarse muy bien.

-Dad's Len: Escucha Amor, Len ya está comprometido, razón por la cual no puede enamorarse.

La madre de Len se quedó helada y horrorizada ante la afirmación que le hacía su esposo, (por su mente solo pasaba el recuerdo de Len ese día que tocaron juntos, cuando terminaron Len vio directamente a Kahoko, como dedicándole su presentación). No podía decirle que su hijo estaba enamorado de esa chica.

-Mom's Len: ¿No crees que eso es algo que Len debería de decidir por sí mismo? El debe de poder escoger con quién quiere casarse.

-Dad's Len: hay una nueva industria de la música que nos está robando todos nuestros mejores clientes, hice una asociación con el dueño para que no perdamos nuestra compañía y la condición es que quiere que Len se case con su hija que es una talentosa chica, se puede decir que es un prodigio de la música. Y como Len jamás ha mostrado interés en ese tipo de cosas no creo que ponga objeción en hacerlo.

-Mom's Len: No puedo creer que seas así de despiadado, no puedo creer que pienses en tu hijo como un objeto para no caer en la ruina, y peor aún que no te importen los sentimientos de este. Te desconozco. (Le dijo muy molesta mientras salía de la habitación donde se encontraban).

-Dad's Len: No necesito tu aprobación o la de Len para arreglar ese matrimonio. ¡Ya está decidido! (Le decía mientras le seguía y le tomaba bruscamente por el brazo y le hablaba con un tono muy brusco).

* * *

 _ **End Flash Back**_

Ella no iba a permitir que su hijo tuviera un futuro infeliz, lo veía sonreír al lado de Kahoko y decidió apoyar a su hijo hasta el final. La madre de Len se dispuso a bajar al escenario para felicitar a los chicos. En el Camino se topó con una Midori muy molesta, chocó con ella pero la chica pasó ardida al lado de ella sin disculparse y no pudo dejar de pensar para sí _"Que chica tan más mal educada"_.No le importó y siguió con su camino. Llegó a al escenario y en este solo se encontraban los 7 amigos más alegres que nunca felicitándose unos a otros, aunque Hihara y Yunoki sentían un poco de recelo al ver a Hino tan feliz y pegada de Len: pero por otro lado sentían felicidad al ver a su preciada amiga sonreír de esa manera, no les gustaba verla triste y harían lo que fuera para que esa hermosa sonrisa jamás desapareciera del rostro de la hermosa pelirroja, aún si eso fuera tener que soportar verla de Novia con Len.

La madre de Len les felicitó a cada uno con un fuerte abrazo los últimos fueron desde luego Len y Kahoko. Yunoki anunció que se iban a sus respectivas casas, que él se encargaría de llevarlos, los chicos se despidieron de Len, Kahoko y su madre que eran los únicos que se irían aparte.

Len estaba sumamente Feliz, Tenía el primer lugar de la primera selección, aunque no era eso lo que lo llenaba de felicidad y orgullo, sino el hecho de que la hermosa mujer que tenía al lado tomada por la cintura compartía el mismo puesto con él, La madre de Len los observaba con tanto orgullo que el chico se decidió a hacer la declaración más importante hasta ahora de su vida.

-Len: Madre quiero presentarte formalmente a mi novia. (Lleno totalmente de orgullo de presentar a tal hermoso ejemplar de mujer y con una sonrisa que su madre no veía desde que este apenas era un niño de 5 años).

Kahoko estaba totalmente ruborizada pero era Feliz, era el día más fantástico que había tenido en su vida, por fin podía amar libremente al chico de cabellos azulados que había cautivado su corazón. La pelirroja hizo una reverencia a su ahora formal suegra y esta se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

-Mom's Len: Por favor… Cuida de mi hijo. (Decía en medio de sollozos)

-Len: Madre… ¿por qué lloras? (preguntaba un poco avergonzado el chico, sospechaba que algo no andaba bien, su madre no hubiera actuado así, al contrario estaría eufórica gritando de un lado al otro.)

-Mom's Len: No es nada hijo. Solo es que estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de ustedes. (Pronunciaba mientras se secaba las lágrimas del rostro).

El teléfono celular de la famosa pianista comenzó a sonar y esta se aparto de los chicos al ver que era su esposo. Los chicos al sentir un poco de privacidad se vieron el uno al otro. Len no podía dejar de admirar lo hermosa y perfecta que era su novia, y era el momento de decirle todo lo que se había guardado por horas. Los chicos estaban abrazados como si bailaran románticamente. Kahoko con ambos brazos rodeaba el cuello de Len y este la tenía tomada con ambas manos por la cintura, la cercanía de sus cuerpos era escasa, podían sentir palpables sus respiraciones.

-Len: ¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa el día de hoy?

-Kahoko: No… No lo habías dicho.

-Len: Pues te ves hermosa, Creo que Lili Leyó mi mente antes de dejarte tan espectacular.

-Kahoko: Pues no sabía que tenía un novio pervertido, ya que este vestido es un poco atrevido, pero como quería sorprenderte y dejarte boquiabierto no puse objeción en quedarme con él.

-Len: Ja ja ja ja… Claro que no soy un pervertido, solo es que eres tan bella, que no podía dejar de imaginarte vestida de esa manera. Realmente ese vestido te queda perfecto resalta cada parte de tu bello y delicado cuerpo que no puedo contenerme, no puedo dejar de abrazarte. Lograste tu cometido mi bella dama. Me dejaste boquiabierto, pero conste no fue e vestido, si no tu exuberante belleza. He sido un tonto al no darme cuenta de eso desde mucho antes.

Kahoko se ruborizó como un tomate al escuchar semejante declaración de Len, con una de sus manos acarició su mejilla, no tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar el rostro de su novio, los zapatos que eran muy altos le ayudaban a quedar a una buena altura, le dio un tierno beso en los labios el cual Len respondió con la misma ternura.

La madre de Len les observaba y sentía como miles de punzadas en el pecho apuñalaban su corazón. Pero se acercó a ellos y les interrumpió.

-Mom's Len: Par de tortolos, ya es un poco tarde, hay que marcharnos. Pero antes tengo noticias. Tu padre me acaba de llamar dice que sale de viaje este fin de semana con rumbo a Estados Unidos a hacer unos negocios que está emprendiendo con la Familia Shiraoka. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la casa de campo a pasar juntos el fin de semana? Kahoko Chan, tú también puedes venir si tu madre te da permiso.

-Len: Es una magnífica idea Madre, Kahoko y yo podemos relajarnos y descansar después de estos días tan pesados que hemos tenido.

-Kahoko: Muchísimas gracias señora Tsukimori.

-Mom's Len: vamos por favor, no seas tan formal, eres la novia de mi hijo, puedes llamarme Misa San es más, que te parece si vamos directo a tu casa y le pedimos permiso a tu madre y nos vamos esta misma noche. Así no tienen que despertarse temprano mañana y pueden dormir hasta tarde.

-Len: Bien no esperemos más y vámonos.

Los chicos fueron a recoger sus cosas, Kahoko se cambió de ropa porque era un poco incomodo caminar con ese atuendo, por suerte Lili le dejo conservar tanto como el vestido y todos los accesorios que había hecho para ella. Partieron rumbo a casa de la madre de Kahoko.

* * *

Ya en ella La madre de Kahoko recibió de la manera más hospitalaria que pudo a la madre de Len, ya que sabía que la Hamai Misa era una famosa pianista. Esta le explicó cuales eran los planes de ella y le dijo que era como recompensa para los chicos por haber quedado en primer lugar en esta primera ronda del concurso, que necesitaban descansar un poco y que ella se hacía responsable por su hija.

La madre de Kahoko accedió y la chica subió a hacer una pequeña maleta a toda prisa. A decir verdad lo logró bastante rápido. La pelirroja se despidió de su madre con un fuerte abrazó y los tres partieron rumbo a la casa de campo de la familia Tsukimori, ellos no necesitaban hacer maletas ya que como pasaban ahí muy seguido tenían pertenencias en dicha villa.

Len y Kahoko se durmieron durante el viaje, Len abrazaba a su hermosa chica y esta dormía plácidamente acomodada en el hombro de él mientras se tomaban de la mano. La madre de Len, observaba a los dos chicos y podía ver el amor que ambos se tenían. Ella Hamai Misa La pianista más famosa de todo Japón tenía que hacer algo para salvaguardar la felicidad de su hijo. Tenía que buscar una manera para frenar a su esposo que se había vuelto en un desconocido para ella. Se había convertido en un hombre con sed de poder y dinero.

Después de un par de horas llegaron a su destino, La pianista despertó a su hijo para informarle que habían llegado.

-Mom's Len: Hijo estoy muy cansada, por favor encárgate de acomodar a Hino por favor, yo me iré a dormir, me duele un poco la cabeza (Dijo ella besando la frente de su hijo y bajando de la Limusina).

Len no quería despertar a su amada, así que la tomó entre sus brazos, la cargo estilo nupcial y la llevó al cuarto de él. La acomodó en su cama, (que por cierto era muy grande) le quitó con cuidado los zapatos, sacó unas sábanas del armario y la cubrió con estas. Luego bajo por el equipaje de ella que se había quedado en la limusina y regresó con este a la habitación de nuevo. Verla dormir era una experiencia tan fascinante para él, que sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió hacerle compañía. Se cambió de ropa y se puso algo cómodo para dormir y se recostó justo al lado de ella. Con cuidado besó su frente y susurró:

 _"Te amo más que a mi propia vida…"_

En ese momento Kahoko despertó…

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _N/A:_**

 ** _Que opinan… déjenme saberlo please!_**

 ** _Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo._**

 ** _Parece que habrá una noche de pasión… ¿qué desean ustedes? Jujuju…_**

 ** _Gracias por Leerme. Nos vemos en el siguiente._**


	9. La Primera de Muchas Noches

Los personajes y la historia del cual está basado este fic. No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mente maestra de Yuki Kure del Manga La Corda D'Oro, yo nada más voy a Jugar un poco con sus y personajes.

 _ **Capítulo 9. La Primera de Muchas Noches.**_

… Verla dormir era una experiencia tan fascinante para él, que sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió hacerle compañía. Se cambió de ropa y se puso algo cómodo para dormir y se recostó justo al lado de ella. Con cuidado besó su frente y susurró:

 _"Te amo más que a mi propia vida…"_

En ese momento Kahoko despertó, se acomodó para verle directamente a los ojos y le respondió:

-Kahoko: y yo a ti, mi vida está llena de dicha y felicidad desde que te entregué mi corazón, por eso no tengo dudas de querer pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. (Le susurraba con un tono determinado mientras le veía de manera tierna y sincera).

Len no pudo contenerse, se encontraba perdido en esos hermosos ojos dorados que brillaban con más intensidad que nunca, la acarició, le dio un tierno y largo beso, transmitiéndole con el todo el amor que sentía por ella. Los chicos comenzaban a perderse entre tiernos besos y caricias mientras no podían dejar de sonreír. Se sentían muy afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro, los besos y caricias fueron cobrando intensidad, ya no les bastaba la cercanía que existía entre ellos, necesitaban más. Las caricias de Len bajaron desde el rostro de su amada hasta su cintura y espalda, acto que le encantaba a la pelirroja, con cada caricia de Len sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía y lo besaba con más y más pasión. Se estaban dejando llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaban, los Labios del violinista dejaban la boca de Kahoko y se posaban en el delicado cuello de esta haciendo que la pelirroja diera un pequeño gemido de placer. Efecto que causo que la sangre de el chico de cabellos azulados hirviera y comenzara a concentrarse en su masculinidad. Len hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la chica y respiraba de manera profunda mientras le susurraba al oído con un tono voz un tanto grave.

-Len: Dime que pare por favor, Pídeme que pare o no me detendré hasta satisfacer mis deseos…

-Kahoko: ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que no quiero que te detengas? (Le susurraba al oído con un tono jadeante mientras deslizaba su mano subiendo por la espalda de su amado y terminando la seductora caricia enredando sus delicados dedos en la cabellera azulada).

Ese fue el detonante, Kahoko había presionado el botón que abría la puerta dejando escapar todos los sentimientos y emociones aprisionadas dentro de Len. Este se posicionó encima de ella y le beso con una pasión desesperada, las manos del violinista se volvieron más y más demandantes, no les bastaba con acariciar solo su espalda y cintura, hacían un vasto recorrido desde las piernas hasta llegar a sus suaves pechos. Kahoko hacia su parte metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de este para tocar su tersa piel, acariciaba su espalda, pasaba sus manos por el delineado y bien marcado abdomen chico. La ropa comenzó a estorbarles, en el suelo cayeron las camisas de ambos chicos. Len al admirar la generosa porción de piel de su novia que había quedado descubierta no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ella al verlo a él también lo hizo. El peli azul comenzaba con sus manos temblorosas a acariciar la piel de su amada mientras que esta se encontraba extasiada disfrutando de las sensaciones que dichas caricias le producían.

Al Peli Azul parecía estorbarle todo indicio de ropa en el cuerpo de su novia, así que lentamente decidió bajar dando besos por todo el abdomen de su novia hasta llegar a su cintura, lo cual a esta le encantaba, con una delicadeza extrema quitó los pantalones de su amada y los arrojó lejos.

Se recostó al lado de ella sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano mientras apoyaba el codo en la cama y observaba la extrema belleza de esta, estaba deslumbrado al ver al amor de su vida en escasa ropa interior acostada al lado de él. Se sonrojó muchísimo era la primera vez que veía a una mujer en ese estado.

-Kahoko: No es justo que solo tú puedas verme así (decía extremadamente sonrojada y avergonzada por estar casi desnuda).

-Len (le dio una pequeña sonrisa) ¡Tienes razón amor! No es justo para ti. (Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

Kahoko se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de Len, era la primera vez que la llamaba de esa forma, en ese instante se dio cuenta de que quería entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su amado esa noche. La pelirroja se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitar lenta y nerviosamente el resto de la pijama de Len, se sonrojó más al ver el estado del miembro viril del chico que sobresalía por su ropa interior, cuando sacó la pijama la tiro lejos al igual que hizo el con sus pantalones. A ambos les pareció gracioso y rieron a carcajadas quitando un poco de tención del momento. Kahoko regresó a su posición inicial sentada viendo directamente a los ojos de su amado pasó sus manos por detrás de su espalda desabrochando su sostén y dejando que este callera en la cama. Len se sorprendió del acto de la pelirroja se sonrojó mucho al ver los hermosos senos de la chica completamente desnudos pero comprendió que esa era una invitación a continuar, le estaba dando permiso para poseerla.

En ese momento se desató un frenesí de deseo en ambos jóvenes, Len jugó al antojo con el cuerpo de su amada, besó cada rincón que pudo de ella y ella hizo lo mismo con él. Se dejaron llevar por completo por la pasión y el deseo. La ropa interior de ambos desapareció en medio de la obscuridad de la noche. Pasaron mucho tiempo así hasta que Len decidió entrar en ella, Kahoko dio un pequeño gemido de dolor, al igual Len sintió ese dolor debido a la estrechez de ella. Se quedaron unidos por un rato hasta que sus cuerpos se acostumbraron en uno al otro. Una vez listos Len comenzó con la danza que poco a poco los llevó hasta la cima hasta que ambos sintieron una explosión de sensaciones tan maravillosa que al final les dejó exhaustos. Len se acomodó en el Pecho de su amada y esta acariciaba sus cabellos de una forma gentil. Poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo y sucumbieron totalmente rendidos ante la inmensidad de la noche.

* * *

En Estados unidos se encontraban un grupo de empresarios reunidos hablando de acciones y dinero, planeando una boda para cuando sus hijos terminasen su tercer año ya que faltaba poco para que se terminara el año escolar presente. Y ambos pasarían a tercer año.

-Señor Shiraoka: Tengo planeado transferir a mi hija Midori este tercer año a la Escuela de tu hijo. (Decía con un abano en su mano mientras se encontraba sentado en la sala de conferencias).

-Dad's Len: Me parece perfecto, así tendrán un año para conocerse, quizás hasta se enamoren (Decía riendo a carcajadas con un trago en su mano).

-Señor Shiraoka: Estoy seguro que se llevarán muy bien, ambos son músicos, tendrán muchas cosas de que hablar. Pero eso no es lo que más me interesa. Lo que en realidad me importa es que esta sociedad entre tu compañía y la mía nos dejará muchos millones de por medio.

-Dad's Len: De eso puedes estar seguro.

Señor Shiraoka: Bueno encárgate tú de todo lo demás en Japón. Y que desde luego nuestros hijos sean compañeros de salón una vez pasen a tercer año.

-Dad's Len: No te preocupes por eso. Yo me encargaré de los trámites en personal.

La plática continuó hablando de cifras, bancos sucursales y más cosas de negocios.

* * *

En la Villa de la Familia Tsukimori en la Habitación principal se encontraba la madre de Len, llorando amargamente, sabía que su hijo estaba pasando una noche de amor con su novia, había observado a Len llevando a Kahoko a la habitación de este y no a la de huéspedes, después de un tiempo al ver que ninguno salía, decidió acercarse a la puerta para escuchar y al darse cuenta que el uno al otro se encontraban amándose no pudo evitar romper en llanto y regresó a su habitación.

Lloraba para sí misma muy triste mientras pensaba _"¿Qué tengo que hacer para impedir ese matrimonio? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a mi hijo para que se quede con la mujer que ama? ¿Qué pasará conmigo una vez que me revele ante mi esposo?"_ Deseaba de todo corazón que Len y Kahoko ganaran la beca para así persuadirlos a irse cuanto antes a Viena, aunque no finalizaran sus estudios en la academia. No sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer su esposo al darse cuenta que su hijo no aceptará su propuesta, ni mucho menos de lo que era capaz de hacer el hombre con el que su esposo hacía negocios. Lo que más la aterrorizaba era que pudieran hacerle daño a Kahoko o a su hijo. Pasó la noche llorando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había llevado a los chicos a la villa para que pasaran unos bellos momentos, así que limpió sus lágrimas y se dispuso a cambiar su actitud. Se acostó a dormir ya que tenía toda una tarde planeada para los chicos. Sabía que ambos no se despertarían temprano.

La noche se fue de la manera tan sigilosa como llegó, el sol salió y los rayos de este atravesaban por la ventana de vidrio que Len había olvidado tapar la noche anterior. Kahoko se despertó un poco desorientada no recordaba donde se encontraba hasta que vio una cabellera azul a su lado y el rostro de su amado. Sintió un poco de vergüenza al sentir que se encontraba completamente desnuda, y sentía una incomodidad en su entrepierna. Pero no le importó ya que al ver lo lindo y tierno que se veía el peli azul dormido no pudo evitar que una cálida sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, con su mano comenzó a acariciar la azulada cabellera de este y no podía dejar de pensar para sí _"Eres hombre con el que quiero dormir el resto de mis noches y despertar cada mañana"_ sabía que entre ellos nada sería igual después de lo vivido esa noche, sabía que ya no eran unos simples chicos amantes del violín que se atraían el uno al otro. Era consciente de que después de haberse entregado a sus deseos, ambos se habían convertido en hombre y mujer, habían dejado de ser unos niños para convertirse en amantes. Ahora eran más que novios.

Mientras Kahoko acariciaba la cabellera de Len no pudo evitar depositar un tierno beso en los labios de su amado.

-Kahoko: ¡Buenos Días Amor! (Le dijo recordando cuando Len la llamó de la misma manera)-

-Len: ¡Buenos días mi hermosa princesa! (Le decía un poco adormilado aún)

-Kahoko: ¡Oye! ¿Estabas despierto? (Dijo la extremamente sonrojada)

-Len: ¡Sí! Desperté hace un rato pero te veías tan tierna durmiendo que no quise despertarte y decidí seguir durmiendo, pero veo que no tardaste en despertar. (Le respondió mientras se acomodaba en la cama y le daba un fuerte abrazo tomándola y recostándola en su pecho)

Len pudo notar que Kahoko se sonrojó mucho al sentir que la sábana que la cubría se deslizo dejando descubierta la espalda de esta y Len aprovecho para acariciarla.

-Kahoko: Discúlpame, es me siento apenada por estar desnuda. (Decía tratando de esconder su rostro hundiéndolo en el pecho de Len).

-Len: No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza amor, al principio yo me sentía igual que tu pero, comprendí que yo te pertenezco a ti en cuerpo y alma, al igual que tú me perteneces de la misma manera a mí. ¿O es que acaso te sientes arrepentida por lo que hicimos anoche?

-Kahoko: ¡Claro que no! (Contestó ella rápidamente mientras se incorporaba). –Tú me pediste que te detuviera pero yo no lo hice porque quería que siguieras. Realmente lo que vivimos anoche fue algo tan maravilloso que no encuentro palabras para describir lo que me hiciste sentir. Jamás me arrepentiría de haber hecho el amor contigo porque Te Amo Len, Te amo con Locura.

Len no la dejó hablar más y tomo su rostro con una de sus manos y lo acerco al suyo y se fundieron en un beso de amor profundo. Sabiendo que con ese beso sellarían un hermoso pacto de amor eterno. Recostó a Kahoko sutilmente en la cama sin romper el contacto del beso, con sus manos comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de su bella amada cuando de pronto…

TOC. TOC. TOC… Len… ¿Ya estás despierto?

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _N/A:_**

 ** _Hola, por aquí estoy dejando este nuevo capítulo, ya que esta semana que viene comienzan mis exámenes en la universidad lo que significa que al menos en 2 semanas no actualizaré. A menos de que me quede tiempo. Espero les hayan gustado estos 3 capítulos que acabo de actualizar. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios._**


	10. Día de Campo

Los personajes y la historia del cual está basado este fic. No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mente maestra de Yuki Kure del Manga La Corda D'Oro, yo nada más voy a Jugar un poco con sus y personajes.

 _ **Capítulo 10. Día de Campo.**_

…Len no la dejó hablar más y tomo su rostro con una de sus manos y lo acerco al suyo y se fundieron en un beso de amor profundo. Sabiendo que con ese beso sellarían un hermoso pacto de amor eterno. Recostó a Kahoko sutilmente en la cama sin romper el contacto del beso, con sus manos comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de su bella amada cuando de pronto…

TOC. TOC. TOC… Len… ¿Ya estás despierto?

Ambos chicos sumamente sorprendidos rompieron el contacto de sus labios sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y se encontraban nerviosos por la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraban.

 _ **Hamai Misa Pov**_

Me desperté ya un poco más descansada y con una mente optimista, después de no haber dormido casi nada pensando en una y mil posibilidades y consecuencias de mantener a Kahoko al lado de Len, pero las dejé de lado, había preparado un hermoso fin de semana para los muchachos.

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana, salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para los chicos, a pesar de que tenemos servidumbre me gusta hacer las cosas por mi propia cuenta cuando estamos en nuestra casa de campo. Es como un escape de lo cotidiana y rutinaria que es mi vida en la ciudad.

Me dispuse a terminar de preparar el desayuno, sabía a la perfección que los chicos se levantarían hambrientos después de su apasionada noche juntos. En realidad no me molestaba, siempre quise que Len fuera un chico normal pero su carácter y su forma de ser no le dejaban relacionarse con las demás personas, nunca le conocí amigos, mucho menos una novia, siempre desee verlo salir a jugar como los demás y relacionarse. Realmente quería que fuera un chico común y corriente, que se enamorara, razón por eso que estoy tan feliz de que por fin Kahoko fue la que pudo abrir el corazón de mi hijo.

Necesitaba algunas cosas para terminar de organizar el día de campo que había preparado así que me dispuse a regresar a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas y llenar la alacena para el resto del fin de semana. Por lo cual subí a la habitación de Len y toque la puerta.

-TOC. TOC. TOC… Len… ¿Ya estás despierto? Pregunté. Sabía a la perfección que no me iba a contestar así que proseguí.

-Len voy a salir un par de horas a la ciudad a hacer unas cuantas compras. Les dejé a ti y a Kahoko el desayuno preparado, así que asegúrate de ir por ella para que cuando yo regrese estén listos para ir al lago.

Me dispuse a salir y tomé rumbo a la ciudad. No podía dejar de sonreír al imaginar que les había interrumpido en algo. O quizás solo les desperté asustádolos mucho.

 _ **Hamai Misa End Pov.**_

Los chicos después de escuchar las palabras de la pianista y al percatarse que los pasos de esta se alejaban de la puerta por fin pudieron respirar, era como si hubieran mantenido la respiración por mucho tiempo. Len que todavía seguía encima de la pelirroja y lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse encima de ella y esconder su rostro en el cuello de esta una vez que el susto había pasado.

La pelirroja aún nerviosa no dejaba de temblar el violinista lo notó y se incorporó y le sonrió.

-Len: Tranquila hermosa, ya no hay nada que temer. Mi madre ya se fue. (Le decía con un tono dulce y tierno tratando de calmar a su compañera).

-Kahoko: Ya lo sé pero ya no podré verla a la cara después de lo que hicimos. (Afirmaba la violinista un poco afligida).

-Len: Creo que te entiendo. Pero no debes preocuparte, mi madre no es de la clase de mujeres que se molesta por cosas como esta. Siempre me reclamó que por que no tenía novias. Ahora al conocerte a ti está más que feliz y entusiasmada. No le des tanta importancia a lo que piense mi madre.

-Kahoko: Creo que tienes razón pero aún me siento un poco incomoda.

-Len: Bueno será mejor que nos levantemos y vayamos a tomar un baño. También debes irte a instalar en tu habitación. Aunque no me molestaría que te quedaras aquí conmigo (Dijo lo último con una sonrisa y tono un poco picaresco lo cual hizo reír a Kahoko, era nuevo para ella ver esa parte de Len pero la disfrutaba mucho).

-Kahoko: Definitivamente eres un pervertido, pero creo que será mejor que me instale en la otra habitación. (Dijo sonriendo y con una mirada retadora ante su novio).

Kahoko se levantó un poco avergonzada al ver que Len observaba su cuerpo desnudo tomó sus ropas y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse. Len comenzó a hacer lo mismo mientras su amada estaba en el baño. Al levantarse pudo ver que las sábanas de su cama estaban manchadas con un carmesí intenso. Lo cual le asustó un poco, se dirigió al baño y tocó la puerta.

-Len: Kahoko ¿estás bien? (Preguntó con un todo lleno de preocupación en sus cortas palabras).

-Kahoko: Sí estoy bien, Me imagino porqué me lo preguntas pero no te alarmes estoy bien.

Ambos jóvenes eran inexpertos esta experiencia había sido la primera por lo cual habían cosas que aún no sabían. Pero en ese momento como un flash les vino a la mente el recuerdo de una clase de Biología donde explicaban los cambios de sus cuerpos en la pubertad donde también su maestro explicó lo que sucedía después de la primera experiencia sexual en el caso de las mujeres.

Los jóvenes al recordarlo se tranquilizaron un poco.

-Len: Si nenecitas algo aquí estaré. (Decía aún un poco preocupado mientras se apoyaba en la puerta del baño. Rogando no haberle hecho daño a su amada)

Len se dispuso a cambiar las sábanas por unas nuevas y a ordenar su cuarto. Kahoko tomó un baño y se dispuso a cambiarse para bajar a desayunar. Después de que esta salió era el turno del peli azul de hacerlo. Se duchó y se cambió mientras Kahoko ordenaba sus cosas en la habitación de huéspedes.

Ambos bajaron a desayunar, después de comer Kahoko ayudó a ordenar la concina. Len se dispuso a mostrar la propiedad a su novia mientras su madre regresaba de la ciudad. Al pasar unas horas mientras los chicos se encontraban en los establos llegó la famosa Pianista muy entusiasmada con la idea de compartir el resto del día con "sus hijos", consideraba que la pelirroja era su hija, y claro que la quería, después de todo fue la única persona en el mundo con el poder de haber descongelado el corazón de hielo de su amado hijo.

Se alistaron, llevaron una muda de ropa y todo lo necesario para un día de campo, y fueron al lago Que se encontraba cerca de la propiedad de los Tsukimori. En frente del lago había una pequeña cabaña de madera con dos habitaciones, una pequeña sala y una cómoda cocina. Tenía dos grandes puertas de vidrio que daban la vista al lago y al salir de ellas un pequeño balcón con dos sillas de playa y una gran sombrilla. Era sumamente un lugar de ensueños. Los tres comenzaron a disfrutar de una tarde maravillosa disfrutando del bello día y jugando en el lago.

* * *

En la cuidad, se encontraba una atractiva chica un poco irritada por los eventos sucedidos en día anterior. Shiraoka Midori, su padre hace unos meses le había comentado sobre su compromiso con un talentoso joven violinista de una familia de Renombre llamado Tsukimori Len. Ella había aceptado su compromiso después de investigar al muchacho y darse cuenta de las habilidades que poseía y sobre todo su gran atractivo.

En su investigación previa sus informantes le dijeron que el muchacho era muy apático y que no tenía muchos amigos. Que su círculo social se limitaba a sus seis compañeros de concurso y 2 maestros de la escuela donde este estudiaba. Para ella había sido como una fuerte bofetada en la cara verlo tan romántico con pelirroja la cual no era de su agrado. Ella sabía que ese muchacho de cabellera azulada era su futuro esposo, pero su padre el día que le informó de su compromiso con este, también le dijo que el muchacho aún no lo sabía. Por lo cual antes de acercarse a él tenía que esperar la confirmación por parte de la Familia Tsukimori de que el violinista ya estaba al tanto del compromiso.

Decidida a utilizar sus propios medios para separar a la violinista de su prometido llamó al líder de los miembros de su servicio secreto, al ser una familia poderosamente rica en el mercado americano, tenían su propia red de Servicio Secreto.

-Midori: ¡Halo, Mike! Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti.

-Mike S.S: Estoy a sus órdenes como siempre señorita Shiraoka.

-Midori: Me alegra saberlo. Bien… Necesito toda la información posible de la Joven Hino Kahoko. Es estudiante de la academia Seiso. Quiero saber que hace desde que se levanta hasta que se va a dormir, todo sobre su pasado, su familia, absolutamente todo.

-Mike S.S: Descuide Señorita, eso no es ningún problema, deme una semana para poder recolectar un informe completo sobre la situación.

-Midori: Me parece bien. Pero no te tardes más de eso, en estos momentos esa chica es un estorbo para mí, y puede arruinar mis planes y los de mi padre, por eso necesito buscar una manera sencilla de deshacerme de ella lo más pronto posible.

-Mike S.S: Entendido Señorita.

La chica de ojos esmeralda corto la llamada esperando con ansias para encontrar una solución más fácil de separar al chico de cabellera azulada de su ahora rival. Parada frente al espejo de su habitación decía para sí: _"Espero que no me causes complicaciones Hino, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer para lograr mis objetivos"._ Se dirigió a su piano y comenzó a practicar preparándose para su segunda selección en el concurso, estaba decidida a no perder contra nadie quería ganar esa beca para cuando al momento de casarse con Tsukimori pudiera mudarse con él a Viena, seguir estudiando y librarse por fin de los mandatos de su odioso padre.

Nunca había tenido una buena relación con su progenitor. Su madre murió el día en que ella nació así que su padre se había encargado de ella desde pequeña, aunque no de la manera correcta. Él se fue a hacer sus negocios a América y la dejó a ella en Japón al cuidado de una dama de compañía bajo la tutela de su rigorosa abuela. No tuvo una infancia feliz, por lo cual persiste una obscuridad en su corazón y creció como una niña caprichosa ya que cada insignificante deseo por obtener algo su padre se lo concedía en compensación por no estar con ella.

* * *

Ya había anochecido en la Villa Tsukimori, en trío de músicos había pasado una tarde excelente jugando en el lago, comiendo, los violinistas dieron un pequeño concierto para la famosa pianista, había sido un día maravilloso. En la noche quemaron unos cuantos juegos artificiales que Hamai Misa había comprado cuando fue a la ciudad. El celular de Kahoko sonó, era la madre de esta, ella se alejó un poco para hablar con su progenitora. Dejando a madre e hijo solos sentados en el balcón de la cabaña.

-Mom's Len: se que te estás preguntando sobre cómo nos distribuiremos esta noche para dormir. (Dijo sonriendo sacando al peli azul de sus pensamientos).

-Len: ¿Cómo lo sabes madre? (preguntó un poco inquieto).

-Mom's Len: ¡Vamos cariño, Soy tu madre! Desde el día en que naciste no has podido ocultar algo de mí. Nadie te conoce mejor que yo. (Le dijo acercándose a él y tomándole por la mano)

-Len: ¿Que tan segura estas de eso? (cuestionó el violinista dando una sonrisa de lado mientras acomodaba de mejor manera el agarre de su manos con la de su madre y esta daba una gran carcajada ante la pregunta que él le hacía).

-Mom's Len: Sé que estás enamorado de esa chica desde hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera tú sabías que lo estabas cuando yo me di cuenta, si te preguntas desde cuando lo sé, pues te diré que me enteré el día que dimos nuestro concierto. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que aceptabas tocar en el concierto por que querías que alguien escuchara tu interpretación? Al terminar de tocar viste directamente hacia donde ella estaba como dedicándole cada nota que habías tocado, en ese momento me di cuenta que había sido ella quien había abierto las puertas de tu corazón. También estoy al tanto de que ayer pasaron la noche juntos. Descuida no me molesta, solo te aconsejo que por el bien de ambos se cuiden. Realmente estoy muy feliz de poderlos ver juntos. Créeme que hasta yo disfruto del gran amor que se tienen y me siento muy orgullosa de los dos hijos violinistas que tengo ahora. Así que no te preocupes. Puedes dormir con ella en la habitación sin ninguna preocupación.

Len quedo boquiabierto al escuchar las palabras de su madre. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos que su madre supiera lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior pero al mismo tiempo se sentía reconfortado de que su madre lo comprendiera. El vínculo que tenía con ella esa noche se había hecho más fuerte, ahora podían hablar como dos grandes amigos.

La madre de Len se fue a dormir a una de las habitaciones dejando a los chicos solos en la sala conversando. El peli azul le comentó a su novia que su madre estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y que les daba su aprobación para que se quedaran juntos en la misma habitación, le explicó a detalle todo lo que habló con su madre, Kahoko un poco avergonzada por lo que Len le contaba, al cabo de un rato, terminó por asimilar todo.

Se dispusieron a ir a la habitación, se alistaron para dormir y se acostaron. El tierno beso de buenas noches que se dieron se convirtió en la segunda noche de pasión aún más intensa que la primera entre los amantes del violín.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Holaaaaa! Aquí les dejo este nuevo cap. Sé que no tiene mucha acción pero les prometo que la historia apenas se comienza a poner interesante…**_

 _ **Una vez terminada toda la historia la revisaré para corregir algunos errores que hay en varios capítulos, les agradecería a los que la leen que me ayuden a detectarlos para corregir.**_

 _ **Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerme.**_


	11. Aviso De Guerra

Los personajes y la historia del cual está basado este fic. No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mente maestra de Yuki Kure del Manga La Corda D'Oro, yo nada más voy a Jugar un poco con sus y personajes.

 _ **Capítulo 11. Aviso de Guerra.**_

…Se dispusieron a ir a la habitación, se alistaron para dormir y se acostaron. El tierno beso de buenas noches que se dieron se convirtió en la segunda noche de pasión aún más intensa que la primera entre los amantes del violín…

El maravilloso Fin de semana que vivieron juntos los violinistas terminó, debían regresar a sus actividades ordinarias y a las preparaciones para la siguiente selección.

* * *

Ya habían transcurrido 9 días desde el día en que Len y Kahoko se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma en uno al otro, también habían anunciado formalmente su relación a sus amigos después de una pequeña discusión entre Tsuchiura Ryutaro y Tsukimori Len.

 **Flash Back.**

Sentados en la mesa donde normalmente acostumbraban a almorzar juntos todos los integrantes del concurso. Habían acordado en una pasada ocasión, tratarse de una manera más familiar entre ellos, ya que se habían convertido en amigos muy íntimos por lo cual decidieron llamarse por sus nombres de pila.

-Ryutaro: ¡Oye Hihara! eh digo… Kazuki ¿Qué te ocurre? hace unos días que te veo algo triste.

-Kazuki: No es nada Ryu Kun. No debes preocuparte… (Respondió el trompetista con una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos)

-Azuma: Acaso no lo sabías, Hihara Kazuki está enamorado de Hino Kahoko, es por eso que está triste. (Respondió el Flautista la pregunta de Ryutaro con su característica manera amable de responder ante las demás personas).

-Ryutaro: Mmm… ya veo, así que ya te diste cuenta de que Len y Kahoko al parecer tienen una relación. (Dijo un poco pensativo).

-Kazuki: Mientras Kaho Chan sea feliz no me importa si no es conmigo con quién comparte su felicidad. Siempre la he admirado y envidio un poco su manera de ser. Pero todo este tiempo que ha estado cerca de Len su sonrisa ha cambiado mucho incluso su manera de tocar. Parece que Kaho chan se encuentra realmente feliz. (Decía con la misma mirada llena de tristeza en sus ojos).

-Azuma: Y si se supone que te no te importa que su felicidad sea con otro ¿Por qué ese estado de ánimo tan bajo Kazuki?

-Ryutaro: Creo que yo puedo responder a eso. Y quizás se deba a que aún siendo ellos nuestros amigos no nos han afrontado. No se atreven a contarnos a pesar de que ya lo sabemos. Y ya que Kazuki nunca confesó sus sentimientos a Kahoko y no fue rechazado es más difícil para el afrontar esta situación.

-Azuma: Vaya Ryutaro Kun, no esperé que fueras tan maduro. Supongo que tener novia te ha cambiado.

-Kazuki: Por cierto, ¿Saben dónde están Fuyumi chan y Shimizu Kun? es decir Shoko Chan y Keiichi Kun.

-Ryutaro: oh hablando de ellos… ¡miren ahí vienen!

-Shoko/Keiichi: Hola Chicos, buenas tardes.

-Azuma: Buenas Tardes Shoko Chan, Keiichi Kun. Ahora sí estamos todos para comenzar a comer.

-Keiichi: Ohhhh… Azuma Sempai. Antes de comenzar quiero decir algo.

-Azuma: Adelante Keiichi.

-Keiichi: Gracias Azuma Sempai. Bueno quiero contarles que estoy saliendo con Shoko chan. (A pesar de su paciente y relajada forma de hablar al pronunciar esas palabras un pequeño rubor subió a sus mejillas).

Todos los presentes en la mesa se sorprendieron un poco por el anuncio que el pequeño rubio acababa de hacer incluso la tímida clarinetista, sus colores subieron como fuego al rostro aunque ya sabía que su ahora novio iba a hacer ese anuncio. El mas impresionado fue Kazuki, ya que su estado de ánimo no era el indicado como para recibir esa clase de noticias. Él había estado abatido en sus pensamientos esperando a que la mujer que el amaba hiciera un anuncio similar al que había hecho el Chelista.

A pesar de la sorpresa todos felicitaron a la joven y recién pareja de alumnos de primer año. Y se dispusieron a tomar su almuerzo.

A la hora de la salida Ryutaro estaba esperando a Len para hablar con él antes de que este encontrara a la pelirroja para llevarla a casa.

-Ryutaro: Te estaba esperando Len. Hay algo que quiero decirte (Le dijo con un tono un poco serio ya que no eran los mejores amigos del mundo).

-Len: Espero que sea rápido, tengo cosas que hacer. (Le contestó con su característica indiferencia y seriedad).

-Ryutaro: ¿Como llevar a Kahoko hasta su casa? (Le contesto el pianista de cabellera azulada arqueando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba en la pared del pasillo donde se encontraban).

-Len: Eso es algo que no te interesa (Le respondió el violinista mirando hacia un costado después de sorprenderse un poco por la pregunta que le había hecho Ryutaro).

-Ryutaro: Pues ahí es donde te equivocas príncipe de la apatía. Todo lo que tenga que ver con Kahoko tanto como a mí y a los demás nos importa y nos importa mucho. Sé perfectamente que ustedes están saliendo. Solo hace falta observarlos por cinco minutos para darse cuenta de la extrema cercanía que hay entre ustedes, también sé que ella es feliz contigo, no vengo a reprocharte nada, solo a preguntarte, Sí tanto es el amor que tienes por ella, ¿por qué aún no has hablado con nuestros amigos sobre tu relación con ella? No hay necesidad de lo oculten más, por cierto hay alguien que también está enamorado de Kahoko y creo que el merece una explicación por lo menos. (Le dijo las últimas palabras mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba para dejar a Len reflexionar sobre lo que le había dicho).

Len no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra después de lo que el pianista le había dicho. Sabía que este tenía toda la razón así que esa tarde hablo con su amada novia y al día siguiente hablaron con sus amigos y especialmente con Kazuki.

 _ **End Flash Back.**_

* * *

En la residencia Shiraoka el líder del servicio secreto de la familia se encontraba reunido con la joven chica de mirada esmeralda analizando el informe que esta le había solicitado hace una semana. Mike había seguido y vigilado cada paso de la pelirroja, recolectó hasta el último detalle de la familia Hino. Inclusive se había tomado la molestia de tomar muchas fotografías incluidas en estas unas en las que la violinista aparecía con Len tomados de la mano caminando hacia la casa de la esta.

-Midori: Veo que hiciste un buen trabajo Mike. Te felicito, toda esta información me es de suma importancia para apartar a esa estúpida chica de mi camino. (Decía con un tono llena de odio mientras revisaba los documentos que tenía en sus manos y las fotografías de Len y Kahoko.

-Mike S.S: ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer señorita?

-Midori: Según tu informe, el padre de la chica murió hace años, el hermano mayor de esta se encuentra estudiando en Osaka, y en la residencia Hino solo viven su madre y su hermana. Ambas trabajan para cubrir los gastos de la casa, aunque la hermana de Hino solo tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo y no tienen familia cercana. ¿Es así verdad?

-Mike S.S: En efecto Señorita Shiraoka, esa es la situación de su familia.

-Midori: Pues seré un poco amable en este caso. Enviaremos a la madre a trabajar a Osaka, ofreciéndole un aumento de manera que no pueda rechazarlo, así ella estaría convencida de que su otra hija no debería de trabajar y podría estar cerca de su hijo mayor. Esto obligará a toda la familia mudarse.

-Mike S.S: Y ¿cómo piensa transferir a la madre?

-Midori: Eso es lo más fácil del mundo. La compañía donde trabaja esa mujer está relacionada con nuestra empresa. Mi padre tiene acciones en esa empresa. Tengo entendido que las oficinas principales de esa empresa se encuentran en Osaka. Así que le daremos el aumento para que no dude en mudarse. Mi padre no pondrá objeción en ayudarme si le explico que es por el bienestar de un amigo mío que vive separado de su madre.

-Mike S.S: Hay algo que todavía no entiendo señorita, y disculpe mi ignorancia. Pero, quiero saber ¿Cuál es mi papel en su plan?

-Midori: Solamente quiero que te encargues de intimidar a Hino Kahoko. Que la sugestiones de la manera más cautelosa que puedas para que se aleje de Tsukimori Len antes de inicie la tercera y última selección del concurso. Puedes usar los métodos que más gustes, siempre y cuando no te descubran, y no tienes que dejar por nada del mundo que Tsukimori Len se entere de esto

-Mike S.S: A sus ordenes Señorita. Con su permiso me retiro.

La chica de cabellera de seda con destellos dorados se encontraba satisfecha con el plan que acababa de idear. Ella tenía esperanzas de que todo saliera al pie de la letra, tal y como ella lo había mandado. Como no tenía amigos debido a su alto nivel de orgullo y autosuficiencia tenía la costumbre de hablar sola frente al espejo. Y esta vez dijo: _"Espero que no me causes inconvenientes Hino, No me hagas sacar mi peor lado, estoy tratando de resolver por la paz esto así que no te entrometas más y me hagas las cosas difíciles, de lo contrario tendré que usar medidas drásticas y no te gustará…"_

* * *

Pasaron los días y los preparativos de la segunda selección ya estaban listos. Era día viernes por la tarde y todos los integrantes del concurso estaban emocionados. Se había hecho un sorteo previo con un representante del programa de becas para que los catorce participantes se presentaran en dúos y los alumnos de Seiso habían quedado distribuidos de la siguiente manera:

Shoko Fuyumi - Tsuchiura Ryutaro

Hihara Kazuki - Yamada Kazuo

Yunoki Azuma - Midori Shiraoka

Shimizu Keiichi - Fujibashi Mei (Alumna de la Escuela de Midori toca el Saxofón)

Tsukimori Len - Hino Kahoko (Por supuesto, Lili Había hecho su magia para dejar a este par junto).

Habían hecho esta última semana las últimas prácticas de ensambles con sus respectivas parejas ya se encontraba todo listo para que el día siguiente fuera un espectáculo digno de admirar. Los siete participantes de Seiso se encontraban reunidos dándose ánimos unos a otros. Se respiraba un ambiente de hermandad en la sala donde estaban. Pronto cayó la tarde y comenzaron a marcharse a sus respectivas casas. Azuma como siempre llevaba a cuantos podía en su carro, esta vez llevo a Keiichi, Shoko y Kazuki. Tsuchiura siempre al salir de la escuela veía a su novia unos cuantos minutos, ese día no era la excepción, llevaba el boleto de entrada para que esta pudiera asistir a su presentación. Len y Kahoko siempre iban caminando. Les gustaba disfrutar del trayecto hasta llegar a casa de la pelirroja.

-Len: Dime Kahoko. ¿Estás nerviosa? (Le cuestionaba mientras caminaban tomados de la mano).

-Kahoko: A decir verdad un poco, pero cuando toco contigo siento mucha paz y tranquilidad. Solo espero no equivocarme mañana y arruinar tu presentación. (Le decía con un tono de voz inseguro mientras apretaba la mano de Len)

-Len: Claro que no lo harás, estoy sorprendido de lo muchísimo que has avanzado en tan poco tiempo. Has logrado dominaren semanas cosas que a mí me tomó años perfeccionar cuando era niño.

-Kahoko: ¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Crees que pueda lograr alcanzarte?

-Len: pues estoy preocupado, si sigues a ese paso hasta puedes superarme. Pero creo que tienes toda la capacidad, y todo se debe al gran amor y respeto que tienes por el violín.

-Kahoko: Amor y respeto que surgieron después de escucharte tocar. Así que tú eres la razón de todo esto.

-Len: Definitivamente tu música cambió la mía mi bella dama. (Le dijo mientras se paro frente a ella y se inclino para tomar y besar una de sus manos).

-Kakoko: Gracias Len. Y yo puedo decir que tu música cambio mi vida. (Afirmo mientras daba un tierno beso en la frente del Peli azul).

Ambos chicos no dudaron en darse un largo y apasionado beso. No les importaba estar en medio de la calle, se amaban y querían vivir así el resto de sus vidas. Después de los encuentros en los que tuvieron la ocasión de hacer el amor, sentían necesitarse profundamente el uno al otro. Les costaba mucho más separarse cada vez que el peli azul dejaba a la violinista en su casa y pasaban la noche extrañándose y añorando poder verse de nuevo.

* * *

Por fin la segunda selección estaba a punto de dar inicio. Kahoko estaba en el camerino con Lili que se estaba encargando de vestirla. Aunque la mente de ella estaba en otro mundo. Se encontraba recordando el momento en que la mañana de ese día recibió un anónimo para ella en su buzón. En su contenido se encontraban las palabras:

¡ALÉJATE DE LEN! SI NO LO HACES PREPÁRATE PARA CONSECUENCIAS….

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Bueno aquí les dejo una nueva actualización. Espero que les guste. Me desvelé un poquito pero creo que vale la pena hacerlo para la gente que está pendiente de seguir esta historia…**_

 _ **Quisiera ver unos cuantos Reviews antes de actualizar el siguiente. :D ;P**_


	12. Malas Noticias

Los personajes y la historia del cual está basado este fic. No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mente maestra de Yuki Kure del Manga La Corda D'Oro, yo nada más voy a Jugar un poco con sus y personajes.

 _ **Capítulo 12. Malas noticias.**_

…Por fin la segunda selección estaba a punto de dar inicio. Kahoko estaba en el camerino con Lili que se estaba encargando de vestirla. Aunque la mente de ella estaba en otro mundo. Se encontraba recordando el momento en que la mañana de ese día recibió un anónimo para ella en su buzón. En su contenido se encontraban las palabras:

¡ALÉJATE DE LEN! SI NO LO HACES PREPÁRATE PARA CONSECUENCIAS….

-Lili: Hino Kahoko ¿Qué te ocurre? ya es el tercer traje que te pongo y no has dicho un solo comentario al respecto. No sé si te gustan o no.

-Kahoko: Lo siento Lili, me encontraba distraída por algo que me ocurrió en la mañana. Pero no es de importancia, ya es tarde vamos a continuar.

-Lili: ¿Qué te parece ahora este traje? (le había puesto un vestido de encaje negro con un contraste en el forro de este de color piel que daba la impresión de que solo los delicados bordados del encaje eran lo único que llevaba puesto. Este tenía un escote en "V" tanto en la parte de adelante como en la espalda, aunque el escote en la espalda era un poco más pronunciado, el maravilloso vestido largo quedaba totalmente tallado al cuerpo de la violinista, dándole un estilo romántico y muy elegante a la pelirroja sin mencionar que resaltaba su hermosa y esbelta figura).

-Kahoko: Este es perfecto Lili. Me veo hermosa muchísimas gracias (Dijo la violinista sumamente feliz de ver el hermoso vestido).

-Lili: ¡Me alegro mucho de que te guste! (Lili termino de agregar los accesorios y le hizo un peinado de lado y ondulo las puntas del cabello color carmesí de la chica).

Ya se encontraban todos los presentes listos para ser presentados e ir a tomar sus asientos y como de costumbre Kahoko fue la última en llegar robándose las miradas de sus compañeros de competición. Sus amigos la felicitaron por lo hermosa que se veía. Su novio se encontraba embelesado y ruborizado al ver su amada desbordar tan exuberante belleza, se acercó a ella y le tomó una mano mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios mientras le decía lo hermosa que se veía. A unos cuantos pasos se encontraba Midori muy molesta por la acción de Len. Pero se decía a sí misma: _"Solo por esta noche Midori. Solo por esta noche tienes que aguantar esta humillación, ya esa mujer desaparecerá de tu vida, no te exaltes, tranquila no te exaltes."_

Pasaron a tomar sus asientos y las presentaciones continuaron con la normalidad, una a una demostraban la excelencia y superioridad de los alumnos de la Academia Seiso. Kahoko se encontraba nerviosa ya que sabía que hasta hace poco ella era una simple principiante y al ver el nivel tan alto y profesional que tenían sus compañeros la hacía sentir un poco inferior e insegura. Para Len no pasó desapercibida la incomodidad de la pelirroja debido a que ellos pasaban casi todo su tiempo juntos desde que comenzaron a ser novios, habían logrado obtener una conexión estrechamente fuerte en muy poco tiempo y su amor había crecido de manera inimaginable y le dijo:

Len: ¡Amor Tranquilízate! Sé que estás pensando, pero tú has logrado crecer como músico en muy poco tiempo, has obtenido un nivel de alta categoría en estos meses que has practicado conmigo. Estoy seguro que lo lograrás no te preocupes.

Esas palabras lograron calmar a la violinista y seguidamente ya era su turno. Por magia de Lili también serían los últimos en tocar, era casi como cerrar con broche de oro ya que eran la presentación más esperada de la noche tanto como para los espectadores como para los jueces y maestros de estos. Ousaki, Kanazawa Sensei y el Joven Director se encontraban tras el Escenario donde siempre escuchaban las presentaciones de sus alumnos.

-Ousaki: ¡Kanazawa! Ya es el turno de Hino San Y Tsukimori San ¡apresúrate y ven a disfrutar!

-Kanazawa Sensei: Ohh… gracias por avisarme Ousaki. Esto era lo que estaba esperando esta noche.

El joven director esta vez no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Confiaba en las habilidades de Tsukimori Len, pero en la selección anterior Hino Kahoko le había dado una gran sorpresa al dar una presentación pulcra e impecable. Él al igual que los dos caballeros que le acompañaban se encontraba a la expectativa de que esa fuera una presentación sumamente memorable.

Los dos jóvenes violinistas subieron al escenario tomados de las manos, se veían maravillosos, a las alturas del partido casi todos sabían que la pareja mantenía una relación amorosa. Excepto el padre de Len que se encontraba furioso al ver a su hijo tan romántico y atento con una chica que no era la que él había escogido.

Los Chicos comenzaron su interpretación "Ave María de Schubert" esa pieza contenía todos los sentimientos que estos albergaban el uno por el otro desde en que se conocieron, la historia que esta pieza tenía para ellos era lo que los impulsaba a continuar tocando el violín. En el teatro la atmosfera cambió cada nota que el dúo interpretaba llenaba de una hermosa y delicada luz todo el lugar.

Todos los presentes cerraron sus ojos y disfrutaron de tan excelsa música algunos de los expectantes hasta derramaban lágrimas al escuchar la hermosa melodía. Los jurados se deleitaban, los maestros se sentían orgullosos y extasiados incluso el joven director de Seiso se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que transmitía la interpretación de los violinistas.

La madre de Len lloraba por múltiples sentimientos encontrados, pero aún así se encontraba feliz de disfrutar tan bellísima interpretación de su par favorito. El padre de Len se encontraba perplejo, nunca había escuchado tocar a su hijo de esa manera, esa forma tan única de tocar transmitiendo esa clase de sentimientos era algo que nunca espero ver en su hijo. Y no podía creer que aquella pequeña pelirroja inexperta que había acabado en séptimo lugar en la última competencia fuera la misma mujer elegante y profesional que estaba observando. No había ni el más mínimo error en la presentación de ella, era como si se tratase de otra persona a la que él había conocido.

De pronto recordó las palabras de su esposa en una conversación hace mucho tiempo _"Len ha cambiado mucho desde que se acercó a esa chica"_ y él estaba viendo con sus propios ojos los resultados de la cercanía de los dos violinistas.

Tan pronto terminó la interpretación todos los presentes en el teatro se pusieron de pie para ovacionar a la maravillosa pareja de violinistas, fue una ovación que jamás se había escuchado en ese teatro. La gente les aplaudía con todas las fuerzas que podía en medio de gritos y alabanzas.

Kahoko se encontraba con las lágrimas atrapadas en sus ojos, jamás había experimentado esa sensación en su vida y solo pudo abrazar a Len porque era tanta la felicidad que abundaba por todo su cuerpo que las piernas no le eran capaces de sostenerla más en pié. Todos les felicitaron incluyendo a Midori que se acercó hipócritamente a ellos para congratularlos.

Al final de la noche dieron esta vez los tres primeros lugares:

-Tercer Lugar: Shimizu Keiichi

-Segundo Lugar: Tsuchiura Ryutaro y Yunoki Azuma

-Primer Lugar: Hino Kahoko y Tsukimori Len.

* * *

Se había hecho tarde para los estudiantes de la academia Seiso que como siempre eran los últimos en abandonar el teatro. Keiichi y Shoko se fueron primero. Ya que esa misma noche partían a la villa de la Familia Fuyumi a la boda de la hermana de Shoko que sería el siguiente día por la mañana. Azuma se llevó al resto a sus respectivos hogares quedando solo Kahoko y Len.

Esta vez el padre de Len si se acercó a felicitar a su hijo, le dio todos los halagos que pudieron salir de su boca, también felicito de manera menos eufórica a la pelirroja y está un poco avergonzada ya que era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con el padre de su novio solo se limitó a agradecer las congratulaciones.

-Dad's Len: Bueno creo que ya es un poco tarde deberíamos ir yendo a casa.

-Len: Tienes razón papá, pero antes de irnos te presento de manera más formal a mi novia Hino Kahoko, estudia en el departamento General de la Academia y al igual que yo está en su segundo año. (Dijo mientras tomaba a Kahoko por la cintura y la acercaba a él)

-Kahoko: Es un verdadero placer conocerlo Señor (Se adelantó a decir haciendo una reverencia y su rostro sumamente ruborizado).

-Dad's Len: El gusto es mío jovencita. (Respondió mientras gesticulaba una amable sonrisa dejando perpleja a su esposa ya que esta no esperaba tal reacción por parte de su esposo, pensó que quizás lo hacía por amabilidad pero sabía que este no estaba a gusto con el noviazgo de su hijo).

-Mom's Len: Bueno basta ya de tantas formalidades y vayamos a casa, ahora si ya se nos hizo un poco tarde.

-Dad's Len: Hino San, Len, vayan por sus cosas, iremos primero a dejar a la pequeña dama a su casa.

Los jóvenes fueron por sus maletas. Kahoko fue detenida por su novio abruptamente en el pasillo de los camerinos la abrazó por la espalda y besó el delicado cuello de la pelirroja. Abrió la puerta del camerino de mujeres, seguidamente metió a su novia en él y al estar ambos dentro cerró la puerta con llave.

-Len: No creerás que te puedes quitar ese hermoso vestido sin antes dejarme disfrutarlo a mi solo (dijo el violinista mientras sus manos recorrían la cintura y glúteos de la pelirroja).

-Kahoko: Len, es tarde tus padres nos están esperando, deja que me cambie pronto antes de que sospechen que estamos haciendo algo.

-Len: Esta bien, te dejo que te cambies con una condición. Lo haré si me dejas que sea yo quien te quite el vestido. (Le dijo al oído a Kahoko con un tono un poco pervertido en cada palabra).

-Kahoko: ¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedir semejante cosa? (Le respondió sorprendida y totalmente ruborizada).

-Len: Vamos apresúrate, mis padres nos están esperando ya es tarde. Déjame hacerlo y saldremos rápido de aquí. De todas formas no me culpes. Tú eres la que deja que Lili haga esos vestidos para ti que te quedan demasiado sexys y ya sabes que despiertan en mí un fuerte deseo de hacerte el amor. (Dijo lo último haciendo un puchero consiguiendo con este que la pelirroja lo dejara desvestirle).

* * *

Ya en la residencia Tsukimori los tres miembros de la familia se encontraban en la sala tomando un poco de té mientras hablaban del concurso. Len se encontraba muy cansado, se sentía un poco mareado ya que el agotamiento que tenía era ocasionado por jornadas largas y extendidas de prácticas, tutorías para Kahoko, y encima sin descuidar sus deberes escolares. Este se disponía a ir a su habitación a dormir cuando su padre le llamo.

-Dad's Len: Hijo Tenemos algo que hablar. Hay algo que debí haberte comunicado antes. Así que toma asiento.

-Len: ¿No podría esperar hasta mañana Papá? Me siento muy cansado y necesito dormir. He tenido una semana muy cargada y estresante y siento que mi cuerpo ya no da para más.

Dad's Len: No hijo, esto no puede esperar más. Por no habértelo dicho antes lo único que logré fue complicar las cosas. Y al final de toda esta historia mucha gente saldrá lastimada incluyendo a tu madre que ya se encuentra afectada.

-Len: ¿De qué se trata papá? (Dijo este mientras cambiaba su semblante al ver a su madre muy triste y derramando unas cuantas lagrimas por su delicado rostro, se puso muy serio y se sentó en el asiento del cual se había levantado hacia unos segundos).

-Dad's Len: Primero que nada hijo, tengo que decirte que tienes que terminar cuanto antes tu relación amorosa con esa Chica Hino Kahoko.

Len se quedó estupefacto ante las palabras de su padre, sintió como que si el tiempo se detuvo después de escuchar esas palabras, no entendía lo que estaba pasando quería cuestionar a su padre por lo que acababa de decir pero antes de que este pudiera pronunciar una palabra su padre continuó.

-Dad's Len: y la razón por la cual debes terminar tu relación con esa muchacha es porque tu ya estas comprometido en matrimonio. Lo has estado desde hace un año y medio. Vas a ser el esposo de la Señorita Shiraoka Midori heredera de las industrias Shiraoka y te convertirás en heredero del imperio musical que se formará con la unión de nuestras dos familias.

Len se quedo congelado al escuchar la declaración de su padre, no pudo salir del asombro de tal anuncio, su lengua se enmudeció de pronto todo comenzó a ponerse borroso y negro para él.

* * *

En la residencia de la familia Hino se encontraba una reunión similar, las tres damas que habitaban esa residencia se encontraban conversando.

Mom's Kahoko: Lo que quería informarles es que la compañía ha decidido ascenderme de puesto por lo cual debo ir a las oficinas principales que se encuentra en Osaka para continuar con mi trabajo. Debo trasladarme la próxima semana para allá, por lo cual ustedes dos tienen que venir conmigo. No puedo irme y dejarlas solas en este lugar. Kaho chan tendrías que cambiar de colegio y tu querida hija ya no tendías que trabajar más y podrías ingresar a la universidad de Osaka al igual que tu hermano. Por fin estaríamos todos juntos de nuevo como una verdadera familia.

La noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría a la violinista, su mente no concebía la noticia de que tenía que cambiarse de escuela, dejar el concurso, dejar a sus amigos y sobre todo dejar a su novio.

-Kahoko: Mamá eso es grandioso, pero yo no quiero irme. Mi vida está aquí. Justo estoy en medio de realizar mis sueños y poder conseguir una beca para ir al extranjero. (Dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón estrujado con la leve esperanza de que su madre considerara una manera para no alejarla de las cosas que ella mas amaba).

-Sister's Kahoko: ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

-Mom's Kahoko: Lo lamento muchas chicas pero es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar y ustedes no pueden quedarse solas aquí sin el cuidado de un adulto. Así que está decidido. Nos mudamos a Osaka la siguiente semana…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Discúlpenme. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que no había tenido tiempo suficiente para sentarme a escribir. Aquí les dejo este nuevo cap. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews.**_ ** _Agradezco especialmente a Kitina, Valkyria15 y Teire por seguir mi historia. Besos y abrazos, espero no defraudarles._**


	13. El Destino de la Familia Hino

Los personajes y la historia del cual está basado este fic. No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mente maestra de Yuki Kure del Manga La Corda D'Oro, yo nada más voy a Jugar un poco con sus y personajes.

 _ **Capítulo 13. El Destino de la Familia Hino.**_

"… _Lo lamento muchas chicas pero es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar y ustedes no pueden quedarse solas aquí sin el cuidado de un adulto. Así que está decidido. Nos mudamos a Osaka la siguiente semana…"_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Kahoko escuchó antes de salir corriendo para encerrarse en su habitación con el corazón hecho pedazos. Sabía que las intenciones de su madre no eran malas, que su progenitora solamente buscaba el bienestar de la familia y también reconocía que desde la muerte de su padre, han tenido que vivir situaciones muy difíciles como familia, tanto emocionales como económicas que incluso estas los llevaron a separarse. Razón por la que comprendía a cabalidad los motivos que influyeron para que se tomara la resolución de partir.

Kahoko no dejó de llorar en toda la noche, le dolía el hecho de que tenía que dejar todo atrás, pero lo que más le dolía era que tenía que separarse del hombre que amaba. Distanciarse de ese compañero de violín, alejarse a miles de kilómetros de su adorado amante.

Su estado de ánimo decayó tanto que aún cuando el fin de semana terminó le fue imposible asistir a la escuela para el inicio de semana, extrañaba escuchar la voz de su amado, le parecía muy raro que en ese fin de semana no estuvo en contacto con él pero de cierto modo se sentía tranquila de no saber nada del violinista para no rendir explicaciones de su repentina partida, aún no había encontrado las palabras adecuadas para decirle que una enorme distancia se interpondría entre ellos.

* * *

 _ **Tsukimori Len Pov.**_

Ya pasaron dos días desde que me encuentro en el hospital. Le he pedido a mi madre expresamente que no avise de esta situación a Kahoko, no quiero preocuparla y aparte de eso no sé como verle a la cara y comentarle que estoy comprometido para casarme con una mujer que no es ella.

Es hasta absurdo decir esas palabras para mí mismo, hace unos meses atrás era una persona totalmente fría y calculadora, orgullosa, me gustaba estar solo, mi altanería no tenía igual. Conocí a Kahoko, me enamore perdidamente de ella como un idiota, aunque había jurado no hacerlo, no solo me enamoré de ella si no que la hice mía en repetidas ocasiones, y ahora, resulta que estoy comprometido en matrimonio con otra mujer que apenas he visto solo en dos ocasiones, ¡Vaya ironías las de la vida!

Esta mañana acaba de venir el doctor y me dijo que ya me podía marchar a casa esta tarde, al parecer tengo una leve anemia ya que no me alimento como es debido. Aunque Kahoko se asegura de que siempre almuerce con ella, al parecer no es lo suficiente. El estrés y el cansancio me hicieron desvanecerme mientras mi padre me daba la desagradable noticia y al parecer ese era su único cometido ya que mi madre me ha comentado que al siguiente día partió a Estados Unidos a reunirse con el Señor Shiraoka.

Extraño mucho a mi sexy pelirroja, pero no sé cómo enfrentarla, espero no se preocupe de más cuando no me vea en la escuela.

-Mom's Len: Buenos días Len, querido, ¿cómo te encuentras el día de hoy? (Dijo mi madre entrando a la habitación donde me encuentro en el Hospital, debido a la posición social de mi familia el hospital a accedido a darme una habitación para mí solo mientras me recupero).

-Len: Ohh, Mamá, ya has venido… Me encuentro mejor, Aunque estoy preocupado por Kahoko. (Dije mientras veía hacia la ventana, buscando su imagen en el cristal de esta).

-Mom's Len: Cariño, sé que me has pedido que no me contacte con ella para evitar que no se preocupe, pero hay algo importante de ella que debo decirte. Y creo que este es el mejor momento para hacerlo ya que estas hospitalizado, en caso de que colapses de nuevo es mejor que te lo diga aquí y ahora.

El tono de mi madre ha estado lleno de preocupación todo este tiempo, desde que me contó los planes de mi padre supe que ella no está de acuerdo con este arreglo de matrimonio, me dijo que de hecho contaba con todo su apoyo, y que me ayudaría a encontrar una forma de cancelarlo.

-Len: ¿Dé que se trata? (por el tono en que me lo dice sé que es algo malo, no puedo evitar sentirme frustrado y preocupado, no quiero poner la vida de Kahoko en peligro por toda esta estúpida situación).

-Mom's Len: He estado investigando acerca de muchas cosas relacionadas con los Shiraoka, las relaciones que tienen con tu padre entre otras cosas. Pero me inquietó una conversación que escuche de tu padre, al parecer hablaba por teléfono con Shiraoka Midori San, por lo que pude escuchar se trataba de algo relacionado con Kahoko Chan. Investigue y he descubierto que la empresa donde trabaja la Madre de Kahoko Chan pertenece a la Familia Shiraoka, al parecer ellos están al tanto de tu relación con ella y la consideran un estorbo, así que han transferido a su madre a las oficinas principales en Osaka con la intención de que toda la familia se mude hacia allá para separarte de ella.

-Len: ¡Queeeeeee! Esto no… Esto… realmente no puede estar pasando… primero el compromiso y ahora esto. No sé cómo voy a ver a Kahoko a la cara ahora. (Me encuentro realmente pasmado, no entiendo como mi vida se está destruyendo en segundos).

-Mom's Len: No te preocupes Cariño, puedo aprovechar de que tu padre está fuera del país para hacer mis propios movimientos, aunque no puedo asegurar que mis planes resulten a la perfección. Planeo hacer una visita a la Familia Hino esta tarde, por favor querido hijo, sé fuerte y paciente, confía en mí. No pienso dejar que nadie destruya tu vida y tu felicidad.

-Len: Gracias Mamá… No sé qué haría si no estuvieras conmigo. (Mi madre me dio un fuerte abrazo, no recuerdo en qué momento comencé a depender tanto de ella. Si no hubiera conocido a Kahoko me hubiera sido imposible mantener esta relación con mi madre).

 _ **Tsukimori Len End Pov.**_

* * *

La joven pareja de violinistas empezaba a experimentar problemas, y el único que estaba al tanto de lo grave que era la situación era Tsukimori Len.

Ese mismo Lunes por la tarde Hamai Misa, madre de Len, hizo una visita a la familia Hino, mientras que Len se encontraba ya en su casa después de ser dado de alta del hospital.

-Mom's Kahoko: ¡Buenas Tardes Hamai San! Es un placer tenerla por aquí. (Saludó cordialmente y le invitó a pasar dentro de la residencia).

-Hamai Misa: ¡Muchas Gracias Hino San! El placer es mío.

-Mom's Kahoko: Imagino que se encuentra aquí para saber los motivos por los cuales mi hija no asistió a la escuela, déjeme traerle una taza de té para que charlemos y pueda explicarle.

-Hamai Misa: Con gusto Hino San. (La pianista no estaba al tanto de la inasistencia de Kahoko a la escuela, pero aún así decidió no decir nada y esperar el relato de todo lo sucedido por la madre de esta antes de hablar).

La madre de Kahoko comenzó a explicarle todo lo ocurrido con respecto al trabajo, la situación de su familia, el cambio de domicilio y que la reacción de Kahoko la llevó a encerrarse en su habitación. Le informó que se encontraba muy angustiada por su hija y que no quería hacerla sufrir pero que no tenía más remedio que llevársela con ella. Hamai Misa escuchó con mucha atención todo lo que la señora Hino tuvo que decir y decidió poner en marcha su plan.

-Hamai Misa: Pues realmente todo esto me toma por sorpresa Hino San, y la comprendo a la perfección, como madre que soy la entiendo. Pero también entiendo a Kahoko Chan, y conozco los motivos por los cuales la noticia no le agrada. Si usted está dispuesta yo puedo extenderle mi mano como amiga, siento que debo ayudarles, después de todo Kahoko ha sido de gran ayuda e influencia para mi hijo. Es gracias a ella que él ha cambiado tanto.

-Mom's Kahoko: Agradezco su sincera oferta pero aún no entiendo en qué manera puede ayudarnos.

-Hamai Misa: Pues entiendo que su preocupación más grande es dejar sola a sus hijas en caso de que decida partir sola, y es claro que yo le ayudaría haciéndome cargo de ellas mientras termina este año escolar para Kahoko. Eso le daría tiempo para poder asimilar la idea de ir a Osaka y buscar una buena escuela que sea similar a la que ya asiste.

-Mom's Kahoko: Oooh, Hamai San. No quiero causarle inconvenientes.

-Hamai Misa: Para mí no serían una carga ni nada parecido a eso, usted sabe que veo a Kahoko como mi hija. Por favor por el bienestar de sus hijas y el suyo le sugiero que acepte mi propuesta. Como Nanami Chan ya es mayor de edad no será ningún inconveniente, y en el caso de Kahoko Chan solo tendría que firmar un poder acreditándome como su tutora legal, por un periodo corto de tiempo, solo hasta el mes de marzo del siguiente año que es cuando finaliza su segundo año. Así que cuando pase a tercero ya puede ingresar a su nueva escuela. ¿Qué le parece Hino San?

-Mom's Kahoko: Realmente sería de gran ayuda para mí y para mis hijas, pero no quiero causarle inconvenientes ni a usted ni a su esposo.

-Hamai Misa: Ya le he comentado que no sería ningún inconveniente de igual manera mi esposo estará fuera del país todos estos meses, hoy he conversado con él está haciendo negocios en Estados Unidos. También me ayudarán a mí haciéndome compañía.

Ambas mujeres continuaron con la conversación. La Madre de Kahoko accedió a la propuesta de la pianista, informaron a Kahoko de lo ocurrido e inmediatamente los ánimos y energías de está volvieron a su cuerpo como por arte de magia.

Por la noche en la casa de los Tsukimori la pianista y el joven violinista se encontraban conversando, Hamai Misa le comento todo lo sucedido esa tarde en casa de la familia Hino. Ambos tomaron la decisión de no comentarle nada del compromiso a Kahoko por ahora, no hasta que no tuvieran un plan de contingencia, tenían la ventaja de que el padre de Len iba a estar fuera del país por cinco meses, preparando sus negocios en el continente americano. Pero tenían que investigar a Shiraoka Midori, necesitaban saber cuan peligrosa era ya que lo único que conocían de ella es que fue la autora intelectual del traslado de la madre de Kahoko.

* * *

El resto de esa semana todo continuó normal para los jóvenes amantes. Asistieron con normalidad a sus clases, tenían sus pequeñas citas al salir de ellas, Len trataba de ocultar todo indicio de preocupación en su rostro para que la pelirroja no sospechara nada. El poder que acreditaba a Hamai Misa como tutora legal de la pelirroja ya estaba listo.

Era día viernes por la mañana, Kahoko y Len habían solicitado permiso para faltar a clases para ayudar a la madre de Kahoko con los preparativos de su mudanza. Había decidido adelantar su viaje y partir el sábado por la mañana. Cuando de pronto llegó el señor del correo con una carta para Hino Kahoko proveniente desde Alemania. Esta la abrió en presencia de Len y decía:

" _Estimada Señorita Hino Kahoko, en vista de su excelencia y superioridad en el concurso de música que nuestra institución realiza en Japón,_

 _El conservatorio Musical de Viena le informa que usted se ha hecho acreedora de una beca completa en departamento de cuerdas con especialidad en Violín para estudiar por cuatro años en nuestra institución con todos los gastos pagados._

 _Esta solicitud tiene vigencia de un año completo para que pueda presentarse a reclamar su beca."_

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron muchísimo al leer el contenido de la carta, revisaron todos los materiales que enviaron con contenidos del conservatorio y no podían creer que fuera real, aún no había terminado el concurso y Kahoko ya había sido seleccionada. Len hizo una llamada a su casa para confirmar si el mismo paquete había llegado a su casa y dándole la autorización a una de sus sirvientas de abrirlo y leer la carta, tal y como Kahoko lo esperaba el peli azul recibió una respuesta positiva.

Estaban tan sorprendidos que no sabían si celebrar. Decidieron esperar a que llegara el lunes para ir a su escuela a pedir más información. Así que continuaron con los preparativos de la mudanza de la madre de Kahoko sin decir a nadie de lo acabado de suceder.

El sábado por la tarde. Nanami, Kahoko, Len y Hamai Misa se encontraban en la residencia Tsukimori tomando el té. Esa misma mañana se habían ido a despedir a la estación de trenes de la madre de las hermanas Hino. Mientras una de las sirvientas les servía más té, otra de estas entraba al salón, la chica estaba muy aterrada y nerviosa.

-Sirvienta #2: Disculpen la intromisión, Hamai Sama, por favor diríjanse todos a la televisión, están transmitiendo un horroroso accidente que ocurrió con un tren que se dirigía a Osaka.

Todos los presentes en el salón salieron corriendo y se dirigieron a la televisión que había en la sala principal y sintonizaron las noticias,

 _-Reportera en Televisión: Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde donde se encuentran los restos del tren Bala #55 que se dirigía con dirección a Osaka, por lo que nos informan las autoridades y el cuerpo de bomberos, fue un atentado terrorista, dentro del tren se encontraban dos bombas explosivas que fueron detonadas con 5 minutos de diferencia cada una._

-Nanami: No puede ser, ese es el tren donde viajaba mi mamá (Dijo totalmente horrorizada, como si su corazón se desgarrara con cada palabra que pronunciaba).

Inmediatamente Len tomó a Kahoko por los brazos ya que esta se desmayó al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, la madre de Len tomó a Nanami con cuidado y la ayudó a sentarse en el asiento más próximo, las sirvientas corrieron a socorrer a Kahoko, Len la cargó a la habitación más próxima para que pudiera ser mejor atendida y llamaban al médico de cabecera de la familia.

 _-Reportera en Televisión: El Accidente ocurrió aproximadamente a las 11:35 am y desde ese entonces el cuerpo de bomberos no descansó en busca de sobrevivientes. La policía reporta que la búsqueda completa y exhaustiva acaba de finalizar y han dado a conocer que la lista de las personas que se encuentran con vida pero gravemente heridos, se limita únicamente a cinco personas._

 _-Reportera en televisión #2: A continuación daremos los nombres de los sobrevivientes para que sus familiares acudan al Hospital regional de Osaka que es donde estas personas se encuentran siendo atendidas._

 _-Kazehaya Tora, edad 32 años._

 _-Soutaro kei: Edad, 50 años._

 _-Yagami Natzuki, edad 22 años._

 _-Yukimora Akira, edad 35 años._

 _\- Watabane Naoki, edad 20 años._

 _-Se reporta de el resto de los pasajeros lamentablemente no sobrevivió…_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Hola Hola, aquí les dejo mi nueva actualización. Por favor esta vez les ruego que me dejen sus opiniones y me digan si estoy asesinando mi propia historia o si les gusta, pleaaaaaaase….**_


	14. Día Gris

Los personajes y la historia del cual está basado este fic. No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mente maestra de Yuki Kure del Manga La Corda D'Oro, yo nada más voy a Jugar un poco con sus y personajes.

 **N/A: si están leyendo esto les pido que por favor me dejen conocer sus opiniones. para mí es muy importante saber si les gusta o no esta historia.**

 _ **Capítulo 14. El Día Gris.**_

El Reloj marcaba las 11:05 pm. Hamai Misa se encontraba en Osaka acompañada por su chofer, su abogado y Nanami. Estaban sentados en unas cómodas sillas de poliéster, el lugar se encontraba lleno de personas, a pesar de lo abarrotado del salón, un gran silencio prevalecía y reinaba por todo el lugar. Uno de los empleados hizo una ronda de servicio de té y café para todos los presentes ya que la espera era larga. Nanami se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, algo en su mirada se había apagado.

-Recepcionista: Señora Hamai Misa, ya pueden pasar para hacer el reconocimiento oficial del cuerpo.

-Hamai Misa: ¡Gracias señorita! (contestó con una tristeza profunda en cada palabra). – Vamos Nanami Chan.

Ambas mujeres entraron al cuarto frío de la Morgue para hacer el reconocimiento oficial del cuerpo de la madre de Kahoko y Nanami. Desgraciadamente el nombre de ella apareció en la lista oficial de las personas que no sobrevivieron al terrible accidente. Y aún fue más lamentable para ellas darse cuenta que el cuerpo, que les fue difícil reconocer debido a las quemaduras, si pertenecía a la Señora Hino.

Nanami por fin se quebró, desde el momento de la noticia se había permanecido con una calma mortal, como si su espíritu hubiera abandonado su cuerpo llevándose con él todas las emociones que albergaban en este. Pero el poder ver el cuerpo de su progenitora sin vida y en terribles condiciones terminó de romper su corazón y estallo en llanto. Lloró y continuó así por horas hasta que sus ojos se secaron y se quedó dormida en los brazos de la pianista cuando se dirigían camino a casa acompañados por la funeraria que cargaba con los restos de su madre.

* * *

En la residencia Tsukimori, Kahoko se encontraba profundamente dormida, el médico le había inyectado un sedante bastante fuerte ya que después de haber sufrido un desmayo y lograr estabilizarse, la noticia de la muerte de su madre la puso en un estado de descontrol total.

Len pasó toda la noche en vela cuidando a su pelirroja, la habían llevado a la habitación de este para que descansara. Se quedó sentado en la cama al lado de ella acariciando tiernamente su cabeza y contemplando su bello rostro. No pudo evitar romper en llanto al pensar que quizás él era el culpable de toda esa triste situación, se culpó porque de no ser el novio de Kahoko, su madre no estuviera muerta, si él no se hubiera enamorado de ella, esta no sufriría cuando llegara el momento de hacerle saber que está comprometido con otra mujer, deseo amargamente no haberle conocido nunca así ella no hubiera tenido que pasar por todo este terrible dolor.

En el reloj de la mesa de noche se visualizaba que eran las 5:26 am. Len se acomodó al lado de Kahoko y la rodeó con sus brazos se dejó vencer por el sueño. Hamai misa y Nanami fueron a rentar la sala de velatorio que se encontraba cerca del vecindario de la residencia Hino.

A medida las horas avanzaban todos los conocidos de la familia Hino se hacían presentes en la sala de velatorio. Los estudiantes y amigos de la Academia Seiso de Kahoko fueron informados de los detalles por parte de Azuma, Len le llamó para explicarle lo ocurrido y este se encargó de avisar a los demás.

Todos llegaron para acompañar a su amiga, Azuma, Kazuki, Keiichi, Shoko, Ryutaro y su novia, Kanazawa, Ousaki, Mio, Nao, incluso el Joven director acompañado de algunos maestros más. Los tres Hermanos Hino se encontraban sentados en una esquina de la sala, por alguna extraña razón ninguno lloraba o hablaba, era como si no tuvieran idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Yunoki Azuma se encontraba muy pensativo, tenía curiosidad por saber a exactitud los detalles del accidente y fue en busca de Len por información.

-Azuma: Dime Len, ¿sabes algo más del accidente?

-Len: Solo conozco lo que se habló por las noticias.

-Azuma: Ya veo, ¿Cómo lo tomó Kahoko?

-Len: De la peor manera, nuestro médico tuvo que suministrarle un fuerte calmante para poder controlarla, durmió toda la noche y tuve que despertarla cuando llegó su hermano desde Osaka.

Los demás chicos se aproximaban para integrarse en la conversación de Azuma y Len.

-Kazuki: ¿Qué pasará con Kaho chan ahora?

-Shoko: ¿Tendrá que irse a vivir a Osaka con su hermano mayor?

-Len: Les pondré al tanto de la situación actual. La madre de Kahoko tenía que trasladarse a Osaka por cuestiones de su trabajo, iba a llevarse a Kahoko y a Nanami San con ella; pero mi madre intervino, fue a hablar con ella para que las dejara a su cuidado por lo que restaba de este año escolar, es decir hasta Marzo, Así que Hino San le firmó un poder a mi madre para ser la tutora legal de Kahoko por este tiempo, como Nanami San ya es mayor no había necesidad de trámites legales.

-Ryutaro: Ya veo, así que tu madre ahora es la encargada de Kaho chan.

-Len: Así es, pero mi madre respetara la voluntad de las hermanas Hino en caso de que decidan irse con su hermano mayor.

-Keiichi: Pobre Kaho Sempai, esta situación es muy triste.

-Azuma: Les prometo que investigare para encontrar a los responsables de esta tragedia. Los investigadores privados que trabajan para mi familia ya se encuentran en eso.

-Len: Gracias Azuma, puedes hablar con mi madre, ella estuvo en Osaka, quizás ella tenga más información que yo.

-Azuma: Esta bien, iré enseguida, luego regreso.

-Mio: Tsukimori Kun, por favor cuida mucho de nuestra amiga.

-Nao: ella nos contó todo lo que sufrió cuando su padre murió y ahora su madre, no imagino todo el dolor que debe de estar sintiendo.

-Kazuki: Kaho Chan no solo necesita el apoyo de Len, Si no el de todos nosotros.

-Len: Tienes razón Kazuki, ahora es cuando va a necesitar de todos nosotros para superar esta terrible situación.

-Shoko: ¿Saben si Kaho Sempai ya comió algo?

-Len: No ha querido comer nada desde ayer. Shoko chan… ¿Me ayudas a convencerla?

-Mio/Nao: Nosotras también queremos acompañarte Tsukimori Kun.

El resto del grupo decidió ayudar a atender a las personas que acompañaban a la familia en su dolor, la sala estaba muy llena así que Ryutaro les sugirió a los demás ayudar a repartir té y café a los presentes. Len, Shoko, Mio y Nao se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los hermanos Hino.

-Len: Kahoko… Princesa… tienes que comer algo, vamos a casa para que puedas hacerlo.

-Shoko/Mio/Nao: Vamos… Nosotras te acompañaremos

-Kahoko: No tengo hambre… (Contestó sin levantar la mirada que se encontraba perdida en alguna parte del suelo).

La voz de Kahoko sonaba apagada, la luz de sus ojos había desparecido, era como si ella también estuviera muerta, apenas se movía y sus respuestas eran monótonas.

-Brother's Kahoko: Nanami, Kahoko, Por favor vayan a comer algo, yo desayune cuando venía en camino y estoy seguro que ustedes no han comido nada desde ayer. Así que vayan por favor.

-Nanami: Esta bien, Kahoko vamos. (Dijo mientras se ponía de pié).

-Len: Arriba princesa, haz caso a tu hermano mayor… (Le dijo tendiéndole la mano para que esta la tomara).

El Peli azul no tuvo respuesta de su amada así que tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se agacho puso sus brazos en las piernas de la violinista y la tomo por las manos.

-Len: Amor, sé que lo que estás viviendo no es fácil, entiendo y siento tu dolor, pero debes cuidar también de tu salud, recuerda que no estás sola. Aún tienes a tus hermanos que están preocupados por ti; tienes a tus amigos que también se encuentran en este lugar para apoyarte pero sobre todo me tienes a mí. Y yo jamás te dejaré sola. Por favor ven conmigo a casa.

Las dulces palabras de Len hicieron que Kahoko despertara, levantó la cabeza, su mirada se cruzó con los penetrantes ojos del Peli azul, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y saludo a sus amigas con un fuerte abrazo, cosa que no había hecho desde que llegó a la sala de velatorio, no había tenido contacto con nadie que no fuera Len.

Los jóvenes partieron rumbo a la residencia Tsukimori, el chofer de Azuma los llevó ya que este fue a hacerle compañía a la madre de Len y el hermano mayor de Kahoko para ultimar detalles del sepelio.

El resto del día continuó sin novedades, Nanami y Kahoko sociabilizaban un poco más con las personas. Todos los amigos de la pelirroja ya se encontraban cerca de ella haciéndola conversar, sonreír de vez en cuando quitándole un gran peso y carga emocional a Len. Este se encontraba totalmente agotado, hace una semana había tenido una decaída y el estrés por el que estaba atravesando y el cansancio de todo lo ocurrido lo estaba matando. No se dio cuenta que se encontraba un poco afiebrado, lo único que tenía en su cabeza era que tenía que estar cuidando de su novia y que a esta no le faltara nada, ni que se sintiera sola.

Llegó la hora de la sepultura, aunque los hermanos Hino se encontraban terriblemente desgarrados por la pérdida de su madre, el estar rodeados de tantas personas que se preocupaban por ellos y les mostraban afecto, les ayudaba a pasar ese trago amargo de una mejor manera.

El estado físico de Len se deterioraba aún más. Su fiebre había alcanzado aproximadamente a los 39° Kahoko se encontraba junto a sus hermanos y Hamai Misa que los acompañaba como si fuera su verdadera madre. Azuma, como es de costumbre en él ser tan receptivo y observador había notado el estado de Len pero lo atribuyo a la falta de sueño nada más.

El cielo estaba gris, eran las 4:30 de la tarde y la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el cementerio donde se encontraban. A medida que las gotas de agua crecían en cantidad, de la misma manera los presentes se retiraban de aquel lugar hasta que finalmente solo quedaron los chicos de Seiso, Los tres hermanos Hino y la madre de Len.

Los hermanos estaban separados del resto, necesitaban un poco de intimidad para dar el último adiós. Se despidieron de su madre tomándose de las manos y con una sonrisa envuelta en lágrimas, recordaron una plática que habían tenido con su madre hace mucho tiempo probablemente días después del fallecimiento de su padre:

" _Hijos míos, el día que yo les llegase a faltar por que parta de este mundo, no quiero que lloren por mí, quiero verlos felices así como yo me siento feliz de haberles tenido. Nunca olviden que son mi mayor bendición y que les amo con toda el alma. Así que quiero que sean felices siempre..."_

Los hermanos Hino dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia los demás cuando de pronto el corazón de Kahoko casi se paraliza por completo al ver a Len tirado en el suelo inconsciente mientras siendo atendido por Azuma y Ryutaro quienes hacían el esfuerzo por levantarle para llevarlo a salvo de la lluvia. Kahoko salió corriendo para lograr alcanzar a Len pero fue detenida por Hamai Misa quien trataba de convencerla de que entrara al auto y regresara a casa, asegurándole que su hijo se encontraba bien. Esta no hizo caso y continuó con su apresurada marcha hasta el auto donde Azuma, Kazuki y Ryutaro subían a Len para llevarlo al hospital y subió con ellos al auto.

Kahoko veía el rostro de su novio y se dio cuenta que se encontraba muy pálido, tenía unas ojeras de enorme tamaño comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas y notó que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada, sabía que el estado de Len se atribuía al cansancio y agotamiento de estar pendiente cuidando de ella así que le rogó al conductor que se apresurara.

Llegaron a el Hospital, fue atendido rápidamente por las enfermeras y llevado a una habitación privada al igual que la vez anterior. El otro auto llegó al hospital y la madre de Len, Shoko, Keiichi, Nanami y su hermano se reunieron con los demás. Hamai Misa les explicó un poco sobre la salud de Len, y que hace una semana le había ocurrido algo parecido.

El doctor salió a explicar que el peli azul ya se encontraba estable, pero que necesitaba descansar por lo que iba a permanecer esa noche en el hospital.

-Nanami: Hamai San, usted ya ha hecho mucho por mí y mis hermanos, por favor vaya a descansar y yo me quedaré aquí cuidando de Len Kun.

-Hamai Misa: Te lo agradezco Nanami Chan pero tú también debes descansar.

-Kahoko: Yo me quedaré con él, después de todo es mi novio y yo soy la única que ha podido dormir bien debido al sedante que me suministraron. ¡Por Favor Misa San! Déjeme permanecer al lado de Len.

-Hamai Misa: Tienes Razón Kahoko chan, eres la única que ha podido descansar. Pero ya has pasado por mucho y no quiero que te esfuerces de más.

-Kahoko: No se preocupe Misa San. Mi familia y yo le debemos mucho y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted.

La madre de Len aceptó y después de un rato pudieron entrar a ver como se encontraba Len, estuvieron un rato conversando con él y cuando se hizo tarde comenzaron a marcharse. Todos necesitaban descansar así que dejaron sola a la pareja de violinistas en la habitación. Esta era muy acogedora para ser de un hospital. Había una mesa de noche al lado de la cama de Len y un cómodo sofá frente a la ventana.

-Kahoko: ¿Realmente estás bien? (cuestionó muy preocupada).

-Len: Claro que sí, Solo tengo una leve anemia no es nada grave. Me encontraba muy cansado por eso me desmayé ¡Ven, recuéstate conmigo!

-Kahoko: Me preocupé mucho cuando te vi inconsciente en el suelo. (Dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama).

-Len: Lo siento mucho, Prometo cuidar más de mi salud para que no te preocupes más. (Afirmó el peli azul mientras abrazaba a su novia que se acomodaba en la cama).

Kahoko: Len… Vayamos a Alemania…

El violinista se sorprendió mucho al escuchar tal propuesta de la mujer que amaba, no sabía cómo responder ante repentina sorpresa.

-Len: Que te parece si lo discutimos mañana. Por ahora tú debes descansar y yo también así que vamos a dormir. (Le dijo mientras se acomodaban mejor en la cama y la acobijaba con la sábana que él tenía puesta).

Kahoko le regaló una pequeña sonrisa la cual Len respondió con un tierno beso de buenas noches. Minutos después ambos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

En la Mansión Shiraoka se encontraban reunidos Midori con Mike el líder de su servicio secreto.

-Midori: Esa mujer estúpida se las arregló para salir librada de esta. Es demasiado persistente por lo que veo.

-Mike S.S: Señorita, ¿No cree que está llevando esto demasiado lejos?

-Midori: TU NO ERES NADIE PARA CUESTIONARME, TE PAGO PARA QUE SIGAS MIS ORDENES. (Le grito y se puso de pié de manera muy intimidante).

-Mike S.S: Lo siento Señorita Shiraoka. Disculpe mi atrevimiento.

-Midori: Pon en práctica el nuevo plan lo más pronto posible…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Por lo general me tardo alrededor de 3 horas en escribir un nuevo capítulo, este me costó muchísimo, me tarde alrededor de 11 horas para redactarlo. Quizás es porque es muy triste y no suelo identificarme con ese sentimiento. Espero que les guste.**_


	15. Dolorosa Determinación

Los personajes y la historia del cual está basado este fic. No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mente maestra de Yuki Kure del Manga La Corda D'Oro, yo nada más voy a Jugar un poco con sus y personajes.

 _ **Capítulo 15. Dolorosa Determinación.**_

Han pasado tres semanas desde la pérdida de la familia Hino. El hermano mayor de Kahoko regresó a Osaka, Decidió dejar al cuidado de Hamai Misa a sus hermanas así como su madre lo había decidido. Kahoko y Nanami optaron por seguir viviendo en la residencia Hino pero siempre bajo la supervisión y el cuidado de la Pianista.

Len pasaba todas las mañanas recogiendo a Kahoko para ir a la escuela así como también le acompañaba a casa después de que las clases terminaran. Habían tomado la decisión de mudarse a Viena cuando el último período terminara aunque aún no se lo habían comunicado a sus amigos y la única que conocía la disposición era Hamai Misa. Tanto Len como Kahoko no se habían dado cuenta que en todos estos días habían estado siendo seguidos y vigilados constantemente por uno de los hombres de Midori Shiraoka.

El concurso en el que estaban se había cancelado antes de la tercera y última selección por factores exteriores que los participantes no conocían pero antes de eso la directora del conservatorio de Viena ya había elegido a los siete becarios basándose en las dos primeras selecciones que habían visto. Y los privilegiados con tal honor habían sido los estudiantes de Seiso.

Los amigos de Kahoko estaban siempre con ella. Trataban de nunca dejar que ella estuviera sola, la mayor parte del tiempo que Len y los demás del departamento de música no podía estar con ella Mio, Nao y Ryutaro hacían su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerla con el ánimo arriba. Todo iba marchando su curso de manera normal, todos estaban tratando de apoyar a Kahoko para que saliera adelante.

Al parecer todo iba saliendo bien hasta que el padre de Len decidió regresar a Japón antes de lo esperado.

* * *

 _ **Flas Back**_

Era viernes por la noche, Len se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Kahoko, el violinista le enseñaba todo lo que Kahoko necesitaba saber referente a la música antes de poder mudarse a Viena por eso se dispuso a dedicar los fines de semana enteros para ser el maestro de música de su amada pelirroja

Hamai Misa se encontraba en su habitación ya lista para dormir cuando recibió una llamada de su esposo. A pesar de los problemas que tenían entre ellos referente a Len, seguían amándose aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo en muchas cosas.

-Dad's Len: ¡Hola Cariño! ¿Cómo has estado, Alguna novedad?

-Mom's Len: ¡Hola cielo! Estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar. Pues si hablamos de novedades no hay ninguna.

-Dad's Len: ¿Cómo están las Chicas Hino?

-Mom's Len: Están bien, lo que han pasado ha sido terrible pero creo que lo están llevando de la mejor manera.

-Dad´s Len: Ha sido de mucha ayuda que tú estés con ellas para apoyarles, creo que tu compañía sin duda les ha ayudado a tomarlo con un poco de paz.

-Mom's Len: Veo que tu apatía por Kahoko Chan ha disminuido.

-Dad's Len: No voy a negarlo, Tenías razón sobre todo lo que me has dicho de ella. Y esta tragedia que le ha ocurrido a esa pobre chica he ha hecho abrir mi corazón un poco hacia ella.

-Mom's Len: Me alegro mucho que pienses así. Sabes que veo a esa niña como mi propia hija, Realmente la quiero muchísimo.

-Dad's Len: ¡Lo sé! Por eso quiero pedirte una disculpa, he actuado de manera irracional todo este tiempo respecto a Len y te he hecho mucho daño a ti y sé que también se lo he hecho a él.

-Mom's Len: ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-Dad's Len: Después de la Muerte de la madre de esa Niña he decidido investigar a fondo sobre los Shiraoka, y lo que he descubierto no me ha gustado mucho, admito que me han engañado completamente y que son gente sumamente peligrosa. Debido a lo avanzadas que van las negociaciones con ellos no puedo cancelar todo tan de repente.

-Mom's Len: ¿Qué pasará con el compromiso entonces?

-Dad's Len: Prefiero decírtelo en persona, Llegaré el domingo por la tarde para hablar contigo, Len y con Hino Kahoko…

 _ **End Flash Back.**_

* * *

Es sábado por la noche y Kahoko se encuentra exhausta, Len es un maestro muy exigente en cuanto a la música se refiere, trabajan con lecciones de Solfeo, y el peli azul amenazó con no dejar dormir a Kahoko hasta que logre hacer los ejercicios que le puso de manera perfecta.

-Len: ¡Está mal! Tienes que hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo es posible que lo olvides si acabo de enseñarte como se hacía?

-Kahoko: Es que ya estoy muy cansada, ¡quiero dormir! (Dijo lo último haciendo un tierno puchero al cual Len no pudo resistirse).

-Len: Está bien princesa, tienes razón ya es muy tarde, ¡Vamos a dormir! (Se levantó y tomó a Kahoko estilo nupcial y la acostó en la cama).

-Kahoko: Espera, Aún no me he puesto mi pijama, y tú tampoco.

La pelirroja se Levanta de la cama dirige al armario para sacar su pijama, Len se levanta también se aproxima a su maleta para sacar su ropa de dormir también, conocían a la perfección sus cuerpos ya que habían hecho el amor en repetidas ocasiones por lo cual ya no sentían vergüenza de verse el uno al otro.

Kahoko comienza a desvestirse, primero sacó su camisa dejando al descubierto su sostén de color rosa pálido, luego continuó con su pantalón mientras Len la observaba, de repente el deseo de hacerla suya despertó, aunque no estaba seguro de tomarla.

Kahoko se voltea y observa a Len que la veía sin parpadear. Así que se aproximó a él y le besó. El peli azul comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su amada y como esta no puso objeción continuó con su labor, quito el broche del sostén y este cayó al suelo. La tomó por las piernas y la cargó hasta su cintura, caminó con ella en dirección hacia la cama y se sentó en ella mientras Kahoko permanecía aún sobre él.

La pelirroja le sacó la camisa a su amado y se fundieron en un nuevo beso, sus cuerpos comenzaron a calentarse, los labios de Len dejaron los de la violinista y comenzaron a recorrer su cuello bajando hasta los suaves pechos de esta provocando que Kahoko se arqueara sobre las piernas del peli azul mientras gemía de placer.

Len la recostó suavemente en la cama y se quitó la ropa que le quedaba puesta. Ya desnudo se posicionó sobre ella y con una de sus manos lentamente quitaba las bragas de la pelirroja y con la otra acariciaba uno de sus pechos. Comenzó a besar el cuello de esta mientras ella le tomaba por los cabellos y disfrutaba del placer que recibía. Una vez que las bragas fueron quitadas Len se dispuso a acariciar el sexo de su amada para hacerle sentir aún más placer, cada movimiento de sus dedos era un gemido lleno de excitación que salía por la boca de la pelirroja hasta que decidió a terminar con la tortura y se determinó a entrar en ella y comenzar con la danza que les hacía estallar de placer.

Para Len hacer el amor con ella era lo más fantástico que había experimentado, consideraba que Kahoko era una mujer perfecta, estaba locamente enamorado de cada parte de ella, le encantaba acariciar el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de su amada, adoraba verla dormir después de haberla hecho suya. Estaba determinado a no dejarla ir jamás. Era la única mujer con la que se imaginaba una familia y con la única con quién quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Durmieron abrazados toda la noche y cuando llegó la mañana tomaron una ducha juntos, se encontraban listos para ir a la residencia Tsukimori a recibir al padre de Len. Sabían que tenía noticias que darles pero ninguno de los dos sabía de qué se trataba.

* * *

Llegaron a casa de Len y estuvieron hablando mucho con Hamai Misa de los planes para ir a Viena y esta les pidió que guardaran por ahora en secreto esa disposición al padre de Len.

El Señor Tsukimori por fin llegó a casa y fue recibido con una amena bienvenida por parte de los presentes. Se miraba diferente, su semblante de nuevo había cambiado y nuevamente un rostro gentil y amable se dibujó en su rostro. Su esposa se alegró mucho de ver que su esposo se veía igual que antes, lucia como el hombre del que siempre estuvo enamorada, y no como el terrible hombre lleno de ambición por más y más poder en el que se había convertido en los últimos meses.

Este Dio un fuerte abrazo a su familia incluso a Kahoko, se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo seguidamente de su pésame por la pérdida que esta había sufrido. Tanto Hamai misa como Len se sorprendieron ya que no esperaban ese tipo de reacción.

-Len: Me alegro que estés de vuelta en casa Padre, pero hay algo que quieres decirnos. ¿No es así?

-Dad's Len: ¡Por supuesto! Acompáñenme todos por favor. (Tomó a su esposa de la mano y le ordenó a una de las sirvientas que les llevara té).

-Mom's Len: De que se trata querido no quisiste decírmelo por teléfono. ¿Es algo grave?

-Dad's Len: Bueno antes que todo. Voy a pedirles que me dejen hablar y no me interrumpan hasta el final no importa lo que escuchen después tendrán suficiente tiempo para decir todo lo que quieran.

-Len: Papá…

Dad's Len: Quiero pedirle una gran disculpa a Hino Kahoko. En un inicio cuando te conocí y te vi muy cerca de mi hijo no creí que fueras adecuada para él. Luego el te presentó con orgullo como su novia y me molesté mucho pero me he dado cuenta que eres la chica ideal para él. También quiero agradecerte lo mucho que has hecho por mi hijo y por cuidarlo.

-Hay una historia que quiero contarte, Hace casi dos años, mucho antes de que conocieras a Len, él realmente era un chico solitario y sin amigos. No se interesaba en relacionarse con las demás personas y solo vivía para la música creía que las mujeres solo eran una distracción en su camino para lograr sus metas. En ese entonces conocí al dueño de las Industrias Shiraoka, él quiso asociar su compañía con la mía y comenzamos a analizar las posibles alianzas.

-Me hablo de que tenía una hija de la misma edad de Len, que esta chica se dedicaba a la música, y tocaba muy bien el Piano. Su nombre es Midori Shiraoka. En aquel entonces me propuso que uniéramos a nuestros hijos en matrimonio para que heredaran juntos el imperio que crearíamos uniendo nuestras empresas. Y pensando que esa sería una buena manera para que Len se enamorara acepté.

-En otras palabras Len está comprometido con esa Chica para casarse. No vayas a enfadarte con él si lo haces, Ni mi hijo ni mi esposa sabían de esto, ya que actué solo. Me he dado cuenta de que mi hijo está realmente enamorado de ti y mi esposa te tiene gran afecto también.

-La razón por la que he vuelto es porque he descubierto que los Shiraoka son gente muy peligrosa y me han engañado. Y que por mis tontas acciones ustedes pueden estar en peligro. No puedo asegurar nada pero algo me hace pensar que quizás estén involucrados en el accidente que sufrió tu madre Kahoko, y eso me hace sentir terriblemente mal.

-EL señor Shiraoka me ha pedido que haga una fiesta en sociedad para oficializar ante los medios de comunicación el compromiso de nuestros hijos. Y realmente tengo mucho miedo de que si no lo hago algo malo realmente pueda pasarle a alguno de ustedes. Es por eso que los he reunido a todos aquí.

-Kahoko se que todo esto es difícil para ti por eso sé que solo pedirte disculpas no es suficiente. Me siento muy mal y estoy arrepentido de mis acciones. Le he hecho mucho daño a mi familia y por eso quiero que me ayudes a continuar con esta farsa hasta encontrar una manera de disolver el compromiso y que no haya riesgos para ninguno de ustedes.

-Mom's Len: ¿A qué te refieres Cariño no entiendo?

-Dad's Len: Quiero continuar con la celebración del compromiso de Len con Shiraoka Midori.

-Len: Estás loco papá, yo jamás podía hacer eso, no puedo hacerle eso a Kahoko y jamás lo haría.

-Dad's Len: Hijo, te entiendo, pero esa sería la única manera de ganar tiempo para mantenerlos tranquilos mientras encontramos una manera podernos librar de esa familia y que la vida de ustedes no corra peligro.

Mientras los Tsukimori se encontraban discutiendo Kahoko permanecía sentada en el mismo lugar, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, realmente lo que acababa de escuchar le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Len se percató de eso y se apresuro a abrazarla fuertemente y le dijo: _"Tranquila, no te preocupes, Yo no te dejaré por nada ni nadie en este mundo, te prometí que siempre estaría contigo y así lo hare"_

-Dad's Len: No tienes que dejarla hijo, tampoco tengo el valor de pedírtelo. Es más por cuestiones de seguridad Nanami y Kahoko vivirán en esta casa de ahora en adelante. (El padre de Len se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó a Kahoko se arrodillo frente a ella y la tomó por las manos).

-Se que lo que te estoy diciendo no es fácil para ti, pero solo podremos lograr esto con tu apoyo. Len, Misa y yo te necesitamos Kahoko. Puedes seguir siendo la novia de mi hijo, tienes mi bendición y permiso para eso. Pero puedes ayudarnos a fingir este compromiso también. Sé que va a ser difícil para ti, pero por favor ayúdame.

-Len: Papá esto no es fácil para ella, y yo tampoco quiero que pase por este sufrimiento y humillación.

La pelirroja no dejaba de derramar las lagrimas pero se puso de pié y ayudó al padre de Len a incorporarse también

-Kahoko: Realmente amo muchísimo a su hijo señor, y si esta es la única manera que existe para que yo pueda estar con él el resto de mi vida pues…

ESTOY DISPUESTA A HACERLO…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Hola Lamento la tardanza de este nuevo Cap. Espero sus Reviews, sus comentarios para actualizar el nuevo capítulo.**_


End file.
